


It's A Crime - VMin Fic

by kazwrites



Category: K-pop, bulletproof boyscouts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Club Owner Jung Hoseok, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion Designer Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, M/M, Multiple chapters, Police Officer Kim Namjoon | RM, Police Officer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Stripper Park Jimin (BTS), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, WIP, Weekly Updates, Whipping, club owner min yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazwrites/pseuds/kazwrites
Summary: Underground strip/sex clubs pop up when the government outlaws sexual acts. Kim Taehyung frequents one and suddenly becomes fascinated by a new dancer, Baby J. He's not the only one though and never seems to be able to get ahold of the beautiful dancer. Thankfully, he knows the club owners quite well. Maybe tonight will be the night he claims the famed Baby J...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the entirety of this story, Jimin looks like he did in "Her 'V'" Era and everyone else looks as they did in "Tear" Era.

It was all illegal. Punishable by severe jail time.

When the law was first passed, the punishment wasn’t as severe since people had to get accustomed to it. But, as the years went on, worse things started happening to people who were caught breaking the law. Just like prohibition in America though, there were still ways to get what you wanted. Underground strip clubs and sex stores were in every city. They were so well hidden that some people weren’t scared of ever being caught.

Kim Taehyung definitely wasn’t one of those people. Though he frequented a certain strip club, he was always on high guard. Obviously, no one actually wanted to be thrown in jail for such a simple act.

Taehyung sat in the far back of the club, nearest to an exit, of course. He watched from afar as both women and men dance on the stage. With things like this being illegal, there weren’t specific places for either men or women. Everyone was all together and most people didn’t complain about it considering they were all addicts enough to risk their freedom for arousal. With his head leaned against his hand, he gave off a cool, calm, and collected vibe from his corner booth. His eyes dropped from the sights on stage after the dancers cleared off. He began to gather his things to leave but paused when one of the owners of the club shouted for ‘everyone to hold their horses’. Horses held.

“I’ve got a special treat for you tonight. I’d like you all to meet our newest addition, Baby J.”

With a wave of his hand, a smooth beat played over the speakers. The clack of the dancer’s heels pounding on the stage to the rhythm overpowered the music. Such a powerful, confident walk made Taehyung sit right back down in his booth with both eyes locked onto the new dancer.

His body was adorned with bedazzled leather straps across his chest and around his muscular thighs. The thong he wore was just enough to hold everything in place but also enough to keep everyone watching and wishing for some sort of wardrobe malfunction; Tae included. Out of the very slim picking of strippers, Baby J was easily the most desirable one there. The way his body moved, even with those restricting straps, was mesmerizing. Such grace.. Such sensuality..

The dirty blonde wrapped his leg around the shiny silver pole and slowly spun to the music. Right at the beat drop, he ‘popped, locked, and dropped’ with precision timing. Everyone went wild. The men who sat right in front of the pole looked like hungry dogs, begging for their bone. Their arms outreached to Baby J, a smirk pulled across his lips as he gradually slid his way back up the pole to a regular stance.

Taehyung hadn’t notice how he was nearly crushing the glass of liquor in his hand until he finally blinked himself out of his entranced daze. Without looking away from the dancer, he called over the club owner.

“Oi. Yoongi. Who’s he?”

The man at the bar nearby stepped over to Tae when he called. He was his best customer after all.

“Hm?”

His gaze met the dancer on the pole while leaning his hand on the table.

“Oh. That’s Baby J. The new dancer Hoseok hired yesterday. He’s getting quite a bit of attention, huh? He’ll be good for business. ... Or detrimental. Who knows?”

Taehyung gave a very slight nod.

“What’s his name?”

“You know I can’t tell you that.”

Yoongi scoffed.

“Just like all the other guys, you’ll have to earn his name. I can’t be giving things away freely to my highest paying customer.”

“Damn. Not even once?”

He shook his head, disappointed.

“I’m beginning to think being ‘highest paying customer’ has more cons than pros.”

With another scoff, Yoongi stepped back behind his bar counter and Taehyung focused solely on his new mission. He thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the man’s performance, feeling more aroused than he ever had in his life. Adrenaline pumped through his veins at the anticipation to get Baby J by himself. Once the music went off, Baby J blew kisses to the crowd of men around the stage throwing money to him. He smiled brightly, seeming to adore the attention he was receiving more than the money at his feet.

Taehyung rose from his booth, stepping over to stand to the side of a doorframe that he knew the dancers came out of. The rule in this club was that whoever held the dancer first, was the one who got them for the night. He chuckled lowly while the men near the stage frantically tried to follow Baby J offstage, only to be stopped by the security.

“Guess I’ve got competition.”

A voice made Taehyung look to his side and frown.

“What do you mean?”

“You a frequent flier of this place? I imagine that’s how you know the dancers come out from this door.”

The man smirked deviously.

“Same here. I’m hoping to snatch up that new beauty tonight. God, he made he feel something I’ve never felt just by dancing.”

“I’m not going to fight you for him.”

Taehyung answered back simply.

“Good. Then I’ll be getting Baby J allll night.”

The man drew out in an annoying tone that made Tae want to knock him on his ass.

He ignored him though, listening as best as he could for footsteps near the door. Finally, the doorknob clicked after a few moments and Tae swiftly moved, grabbing the first thing he could. His moment of feeling successful was fleeting for when his vision focused upon who he was holding, it was Hoseok, the other club owner.

“Huh?”

Taehyung frantically looked around to see Baby J already being swiped away by the other man. His eyes dropped and he sighed lightly. How could he forget that Hoseok always came out with the dancers?

“Hm? Taehyung? What’s wrong?”

He asked in concern, looking to the dark-haired male.

He just shook his head and stayed quiet until he heard Yoongi’s break the silence.

“I hope you’re not planning on trying to take my boyfriend for the night, Tae.”

Confused, he looked to Hoseok to see that he was still clutching him possessively like he wanted to do with Baby J. He then quickly released him and shook his head.

“No, sorry. I thought... I was trying to get Baby J.”

“Ohh, caught up with our new hire, huh?”

Hoseok beamed as he always did, stepping over to Yoongi and leaning on him.

“What a catch, huh? I’m lucky I stumbled onto him.”

Yoongi chuckled.

“Yeah, I’ve already had multiple people beg me to have him.”

He paused and looked to his customer.

“Should I add you to the list too?”

Taehyung shook his head.

“No. I know the rules here. One night only, no reservations. I’ll get him sooner or later though.”

He then stepped away from the two club owners and gathered up his things. He held his jacket over his shoulder and left the club casually and unsuspiciously per usual. Though, this time, instead of completely clearing his thoughts of what he had seen in the past couple hours, he dwelled on them. Well, specially one thought. Baby J. What a beautiful being. The way he moved and that smirk that crept onto his face... He truly was an incubus in real life.

It was overwhelming him when he finally burst into his bathroom. Taehyung was about to lose his mind. He quickly locked the door, though he lived alone, and leaned over the counter a bit while unbuttoning his shirt. He panted breathily and bit his lower lip. He finally pulled off his shirt and sighed sharply before stumbling over and turning on the shower. He stripped off his pants, feeling a bit of relief upon doing so, and tossed them in a corner. He jumped under the running water as quick as he could without slipping. He could care less if the water wasn’t totally warm yet considering that his mind was focused on only one thing. With one of his hands pressed against the cold tile, he leaned on his hand while standing under the flow of the water. Taehyung then wrapped his other hand around his aching erection and breathed in shallowly before beginning to stroke himself at a fast pace. Husky moans slipped out from between his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Baby J’s routine played back in his mind; specifically focusing on the way his ass slid up the pole while he was getting up after the drop at the beginning of his routine. Taehyung’s hand moved faster while imagining leaving bruise marks in the shape of his hands on that ass.. tearing off those straps.. fucking him mercilessly until he admitted his real name. His head drooped down and he let out more noises of satisfaction from the physical ecstasy he was feeling. With such vivid thoughts and the extreme sexual tension overwhelming him, it took mere minutes for Taehyung to reach his climax. It was quickly washed away with the shower water and he felt incomplete. Like he didn’t get a full orgasm. He breathed out heavily and leaned his head against the shower wall. He craved another human’s touch.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The seconds went by aggravatingly slow. Taehyung’s thoughts were constantly flooded with Baby J. He had been going to the club every day for the past five days and somehow wasn’t able to even lay a finger on the guy. It was frustrating to say the least. Life outside of the club was a drag for Taehyung. Everyone was the same government-approved goodie two shoes. The world he lived in was fucked up to say the very least. All sexual acts, make-up, and any types of body modifications that weren’t needed for physical wellbeing were illegal. Everyone was their natural selves and children were conceived in labs. The only way anyone could even mildly express themselves was through clothes and Taehyung took full advantage of that outside of work. At work though, he was forced to wear a plain old white button up and black slacks, just like all the other men and women there. Thankfully, he had his own office in which he could mentally escape from the torture of living in this bland world.

Well, at least until the phone rang. He unwillingly answered it to hear his assistant’s voice.

“Mr. Kim? Your eleven-thirty appointment is here. Shall I send him in?”

“Go ahead.”

He answered with a monotone voice and then hung up. Setting aside the papers that were on his desk, he prepared himself for human communication with a sigh. The door creaked open and a young man stepped into Taehyung’s office. He made him smile and relax a bit.

“Jeon Jungkook.”

He stood up and walked over to him, embracing him in a brisk hug.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you today. What brings you by?”

The two men then sat down and Jungkook propped his feet up onto the desk in front of him.

“Just thought I’d stop by and see my best friend. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. Work been keeping you busy?”

With a heavy sigh, Taehyung nodded and leaned his head back briefly.

“It’s been exhausting ever since this promotion. I mean, the money is amazing. You’ve seen the house I’ve been able to buy already. But, running the financial end of a clothes company is definitely not what I wanted to do with my life. It’s stressful and repetitive.”

“Why not ask to be put in the design team then? That’s what you want to do, right?”

Jungkook suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“Ha...”

Taehyung looked to him with a defeated smile.

“You act like I can just change jobs in this government. It would take multiple background checks and they’d pry into my personal life before making me a designer. And you know why I can’t have my personal life looked into.”

The younger man then shrugged.

“I know that but still. People change jobs more than you think, Taehyung. You don’t have to be stuck here. Tell them you’re getting burned out. Not everyone is a government prop with a stick shoved up their— “

“Jungkook.”

He cut him off sternly.

“What?”

“Be careful what you say in a government run building.”

Jungkook leaned forward and Tae knew exactly what was coming.

“Fuck ‘em.”

He said in a lowered voice with a wide smirk.

Of course, freedom of speech was a thing but even so, no one dared to speak badly about their government. People that publicly did so usually went to The Chapel and never came back the same. Jungkook being a younger, more feisty man, couldn’t care less though. It was humorous but also worrying to Taehyung. That was his best friend; the one he could tell everything to, and if anything happened to him... Well, he didn’t want to even think about that.

“Have you been to the club lately?”

Tae asked casually, crossing his legs over each other while he leaned back in his chair.

Jungkook shook his head.

“Nah. I’ve actually found myself taking a liking to someone in my intern program.”

An eyebrow immediately raised.

“How come I didn’t hear about this earlier? What’s his name? Have you gone on a date yet?”

“That’s one of the reasons I came by.”

Jungkook laughed lightly.

“Seoko. I have yet to make a move on him..”

He mumbled the last part while leaning his cheek on his hand.

“What’s up at the bar? Since you brought it up and all.”

“Typical Jungkook. Always too shy when it comes to relationships.”

Taehyung felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lip. His eyes went down and he let his mouth curve up at the thought.

“There’s a new hire. God, I’ve never seen someone like him. His looks alone are intoxicating and the way he moves... The epitome of beauty.”

Jungkook pulled his feet off the desk to move forward more intently in his chair.

“Oh~ Tell me, did you get ahold of him then? With that expression on your face, I’d stay you did.”

Of course, the mention of that made his smile dissipate. He answered with a simple shake of the head and then added on.

“Some jackass stole him away because I accidentally grabbed Hoseok.”

“Holy shit. And you didn’t get a black eye from Yoongi? I’m impressed.”

“He’d never. As he likes to rub in my face, I’m his ‘highest paying customer’. He wouldn’t risk losing me.”

“Like you’d even stop going if he really did punch you.”

Taehyung stood up and dragged his fingers along the desk while he walked to the front of it.

“I’ll stop going when you make the first move on someone.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Tae.”

Jungkook chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“When’s your lunch break?”

He swung his jacket over his shoulder and stepped towards the door.

“Whenever I want. Want to go check out the new burger place?”

Jungkook rose to his feet as well and then scoffed.

“You mean the one that’s like half an hour away? You’d be gone for like two hours! Can you even do that?”

“I’m not hungry yet but I know I will be in half an hour.”

Taehyung smirked; hand gripped on the doorknob.

“My work is already nearly finished for today. As long as it gets done, no one cares how long I’m gone for. And even if they fire me, it’s beneficial. I’ll be able to become a designer if they do.”

Jungkook shook his head with a chuckle and tucked his hands in his pockets.

“Unbelievable.”

“Whatever.”

Taehyung opened the door and stepped out, waving his hand for his friend to follow.

“C’mon. You’re driving.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I know it says that I update weekly and it's only been five days but here's chapter two! I got so excited, I couldn't help it. I just finished working on chapter five so expect more updates soon! -Kaz

“So, this.. Baby J guy. He’s pretty good? Must be since he’s already got you under his spell.”

Jungkook questioned quietly while he sat across from his friend at the restaurant.

Taehyung glanced up to him with a ‘Are you really talking about this now?’ look but answered anyways.

“Yeah, he’s amazing. You should come along with me tonight and meet him.”

“I told you, I don’t want to go there when I’m trying to focus on Seoko.”

He then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and his eyes darted to the side.

“And you know the other reason why I don’t want to go back either.”

Tae paused, forgetting for a moment before suddenly laughing a bit.

“Oh. Oh ho. I forgot about that.”

He chuckled more and covered his mouth.

“I’m sure Hoseok has forgiven you for getting wasted, pushing a dancer off stage, doing your own strip tease, and then proceeding to grind on his boyfriend.”

Jungkook put his head down on the table.

“Please stop reminding me of all the details… It makes me embarrassed enough to have the memories seared into my brain.”

A shiver then ran up his spine and he brought his head up.

“I’ll never forget how scared I was when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Hoseok with murderous intent in his eyes. Sure, he’s Mr. Sunshine and all, but when he gets mad, he’s so intimidating.”

“And strong.”

The older man added on with a smug smile.

“I almost pissed my pants from laughing so hard when he grabbed you and threw you off of Yoongi. God, how I wish I would’ve had that on video.”

“So you could’ve blackmailed me somewhere down the road? Yeah, I’m glad you didn’t get it.”

The conversation then suddenly died when their food was set down in front of them. They both ate quietly with the occasional ‘This is good.’ or ‘Can you pass me the ketchup?’. Just as quickly as the idea for lunch was created, it was done and over with. Taehyung said his goodbyes to Jungkook, still inviting him to the club once again despite his whole Seoko situation. That invite was his downfall though as it made him think of Baby J once again.

He pushed into his office and hung his jacket on the coat rack near his door. His fingers ran through his shaggy dark hair and he breathed out deeply.

“Damn invasive thoughts.”

He mumbled before taking a seat in his chair again.

The rest of his day dragged by painfully, fleeting thoughts of his new favorite stripper tainting his mind now and then and distracting him from work. Eventually, all that needed to be done was completed and he had about ten minutes to kill before his shift was done. Just when Taehyung leaned back to relax in his chair, the striking sound of powerful, sharp voices caught his attention and made him jolt a bit. He quickly sat up and stepped towards his door cautiously. Upon opening it, he saw unfamiliar faces in blue uniforms flooding the reception area at the front of the room. That powerful voice came from the one and only Kim Namjoon, police chief and military veteran. Most every citizen knew him considering he was being celebrated every other month for finding and destroying clubs having anything to do with sex. Why was he _here_ though?

A thought crossed Taehyung’s mind that suddenly made his heart beat hard in his chest.

_‘What if they found out I’m sexually active?’_

He breathed in unsteadily and crossed his arms over his chest to present his outwards appearance as calm and collected. Inside, he was the complete opposite though. He tried to relax himself out of fear of being outed through his panic.

_‘There’s no way they know. Maybe they’re just here for another one of those protestors. Yeah, they’re probably here for a prot—’_

“No need to fear, everyone.”

Namjoon spoke while hooking his fingers on his waist belt.

“We’re just here to remove a libertine.”

The temptation to hide back in his office and try to escape out the window was nearly enough to make him do it but Tae withheld. His legs shook a bit; the absolute terror of not knowing what they were going to do to him when they took him away causing his ‘calm’ to quickly dissipate.

Namjoon stood at the front of the large group of cubicles in front of Taehyung’s office and watched while his men went around the room, looking for the face that matched whoever was on their screens. One began to make his way to the dark-haired male standing in the doorway and Taehyung’s eyes darted over to him. _This is it._

Right before the officer even looked at him, another man spoke.

“I’ve got him, sir.”

The officer pulled the man up to Namjoon, not even seeming to blink upon the criminal’s struggles.

Namjoon glanced over the man and then nodded.

“Good job, get him out of here. Alright, men, we’re done.”

He then turned his attention to the whole group of employees who were unphased by all this.

“Please continue on with your work. Do not expect to see your co-worker here again. Thank you for your cooperation.”

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room briskly.

While everyone else was already back to being fully focused on their work, Taehyung had finally released the breath he had been holding and, as casually as possible, retreated back into his office. His hands trembled from the anxiety attack trying to creep up on him. He grabbed his phone and immediately got on call.

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ri—

“Taehyung, what’s up?”

“Yoongi, I need a dance. From Baby J—”

“You know the rules. First come, first serve.”

“Fucking hell, Yoongi!” Taehyung snapped, then suddenly taking in a deep breath and calming his voice. “I’ll pay double.”

There was a brief pause.

“Triple.”

“Double and a half.”

“Triple if you want Baby J.”

“Fine. Fucking fine. Triple. I want to be alone though; even if it’s for fifteen minutes before you open.”

Yoongi paused once again and even though it was silent, you could hear his thinking through the phone.

“I don’t know, Tae. I can’t go about showing such favoritism to—”

_“Is that our favorite customer?”_

Taehyung chuckled and then heard rustling and protests from Yoongi before he received another greeting.

“Tae baby! Hi there, it’s Hoseok. What do you want that Yoongi isn’t giving to you?”

“He’s being fine, Hoseok, I promise.”

Taehyung chuckled.

“Slightly unreasonable, but right now, it’s worth it for me.”

He leaned his head back a little while talking.

“I want a private dance from Baby J. Before you guys open up tonight. I’ll pay triple.”

“Triple?! No, no. Double is plenty enough and you can get here an hour early, okay? Does that sound good to you?”

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect. You’re an angel, Hoseok.”

He laughed lightly.

“Don’t let Yoongi hear you say that.”

_“Too late.”_

With a simple exchange of goodbyes, the phone call was over and not even a minute later, the work bell rang. It should’ve been a relief to Taehyung but it wasn’t. What if this was all a set up? That guy getting arrested… What if it was all for Tae to let his guard down just so he could be caught going to the club? Well, either way, he was determined to have some sort of interaction with Baby J before he was taken away. He considered it a ‘last meal’ kind of thing.

It was a matter of time before Taehyung stepped into the club. His worries mostly dissolved when the door shut and locked behind him and he saw Hoseok and Yoongi preparing for their night. He caught their eyes when he walked in and Hoseok happily greeted him.

“Good evening Tae, great to see you as always.”

Taehyung nodded and then sifted through his pocket for a decent pile of cash. He handed it over to Hoseok and without mentioning anything more, immediately asked:

“Where is he?”

Hoseok gave the cash to Yoongi who then began to count it out. Though Taehyung was their best customer, he wasn’t about to be scammed by him. His boyfriend on the other hand, catered to their customer as much as possible. He lightly touched his shoulder and gave the man a concerned look.

“Are you alright Taehyung? You look.. preoccupied.”

“I’m fine. I just want to relax after a tiring day at work.”

Hoseok didn’t fully believe him but nodded anyways, removing his hand from his shoulder.

“Alright then. Go ahead and wait by the stage. I’ll make sure Baby J is out in a moment.”

He then turned and disappeared down one of the hallways.

Taehyung pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of the chair that was in front of the stage. That shiny silver pole in the middle of the stage was taunting; holding so many opportunities for criminal thoughts. It was hard to not think of such things. Especially when Taehyung was there waiting for the man he craved for days now. Sure, he could’ve asked Yoongi to get a bedroom with Baby J before they opened but there was no way Yoongi would’ve broken the one rule of the club. A dance was good enough for now. Enough to distract Tae from the terrifying possibility of getting caught for these actions. That fear was creeping up on him again until he heard smooth music start to play.

_‘I left my girl back home_

_I don’t love her no more_

_And she’ll never fuckin’ know that’_

It helped ease his nerves but they didn’t completely go away until he heard that oh so familiar clack of high heels against the stage. There he was. Wearing his usual leather strapped outfit. This time though, instead of simple black heels, he wore heels that had ties wrapping around his legs all the way to his knees. In all his tempting beauty, Baby J walked to the end of the stage and his hand gripped the silver pole before him. He shot Taehyung a brief glance but other than that, there wasn’t any eye contact made while he started to dance. God, how that ass moved. It was absolutely intoxicating to Taehyung and he had to really restrain himself from just reaching over and grabbing it. It must’ve been quite obvious since Baby J even called him out on it. He slid down the pole to face his one and only audience member with a sweet smirk.

“I’ve never seen such a desperate look on a man before.”

Taehyung nearly didn’t respond when he was spoken to. Baby J’s voice was like the smoothest of silks and he just wanted to hear him keep talking. Not to mention, to stay in that position.

“I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment.”

Baby J laughed and rolled his head around slowly to the beat of the music.

“That’s up to you. I’ll take your look as a compliment though. Means you like what I’m doing.”

The dancer paused and looked down to Taehyung.

“I’ve seen you in here quite often. You always sit in that corner booth, right? And you’re always at the doorway, waiting for me to come out, but never get me.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times.

“I—”

The dirty blonde then stood up and took a graceful spin around the pole before bending over right in front of Taehyung.

“You can touch me, if you want to so badly. The owners aren’t looking and I won’t tell.”

Unbelievable. This had to be a dream.

“W-What?”

Taehyung ‘smoothly’ asked, ushering an eyeroll from the dancer. He stood straight up again and turned around. He slid down the pole and then onto the ground right in front of Tae. Baby J spread his legs neatly and let part of his calves hang off the stage. He then reached his arms out and ran them through his client’s hair and down his cheeks before pulling away. He then quickly glanced back to the distracted club owners.

“You’re losing your opportunity, hunny. It’s now or never.”

He definitely wasn’t going to lose his chance. Taehyung immediately slid his hands up Baby J’s legs and he leaned forward to press a kiss to the inside of his thigh. He looked up to see a pleased expression spread across the dancer’s face. How satisfying to see. Baby J then shifted his leg and pressed his heel right into Taehyung’s chest, pushing him back in his chair with one swift movement. That only made Tae even more fired up for him; desiring to have all of him to himself so he could do whatever he wanted. Baby J then stood onto his feet once again and continued to dance around the pole with expertise.

There weren’t any other words exchanged between the two of them and Baby J was nearing the end of his private dance for Tae. It was excruciating for the darker haired man to think about his time with this breath-taking dancer to end. He heard the music begin to die down and he sighed a bit. Baby J then did his final slide down to the floor and he leaned his head back, looking at Taehyung upside down.

“Come ‘ere.”

Tae gave him a perplexed look.

“God, just lean forward.”

Baby J demanded with a smile.

Taehyung listened and was suddenly met with a hand on his cheek and a strong kiss. Given that he was totally taken back, he still melted into it. Baby J ran his tongue along Taehyung’s lips and once his mouth was open, his tongue slid in. Tae indulged fully but then became distracted when he felt.. _a tongue piercing?_ No way. Getting a piercing was an illegal body modification. The kiss was broken just as sudden as it started and Baby J gave Taehyung a wink before putting a hand on the pole to help stand himself up. Yoongi chimed in to break his customer’s daze while the dancer walked away.

“Tongue is extra, Taehyung.”

_There’s no way that just happened. No way._

Taehyung was still in a daze even after Baby J was completely off stage. It was only when Hoseok spoke up that his mind returned to reality.

“He’s quite the dancer, huh?”

Taehyung nodded.

“Definitely.”

He paused and then stood up.

“Thank you, Hoseok, for setting this up for me. I really do appreciate it. You and Yoongi have been above and beyond nice to me.”

“Oh hush! No need for ‘thank you’s. We’re just happy you have a place to feel like yourself.”

The bright eyed male then leaned back on the stage a bit.

“On another note… You’re stressed out, huh? I can see it. What’s going on?”

“Huh. You see right through me, don’t ya?”

Taehyung laughed.

“Of course. Hell, even Baby J saw it too.”

Hoseok smiled, glancing back to the stage.

“Now c’mon. Spill.”

Taehyung sighed heavily and looked down; his arms crossed over his chest.

“Someone got arrested today. At my work. I thought they were coming for me.”

The club owner gasped softly, then reaching over and lightly rubbing Taehyung’s arm.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. That must’ve been terrifying.”

He still smiled though.

“You’re alright. That’s all that matters in the end and you’re safe here. This club has been standing since before I was born. Nothing is going to happen to you here.”

“You’re good at reassurance, you know that?”

“Hey, anything to calm my friend.”

“You sure you aren’t just calming your best customer?”

Hoseok gave a fake gasp.

“Oh, of course not.”

He paused and smiled.

“Maybe I am a little bit.”

Taehyung chuckled and grabbed his jacket.

“Thank you, Hoseok. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? You’re not staying for the rest of the night?”

He shook his head.

“I’m going to take my win with Baby J and enjoy it.”

“Fine then.”

The club owner huffed a bit.

“The club will definitely miss your presence tonight.”

Taehyung simply waved goodbye and walked towards the door where Yoongi had just began to let impatient patrons in.

“Leaving so soon?”

He asked.

“I’ve definitely had my fill for the night. Don’t worry, I’ll be back again tomorrow to throw more money your way.”

Both men chuckled and Taehyung left the club with a content smile on his face.

He couldn’t help but continue to feel the tingle Baby J had left on his lips even after he had returned home. God, what a thrill it was to feel that little metal ball glide over his tongue. He laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling while having deep thoughts of the events of the night. Baby J truly was a cure-all for the stress and anxiety he felt from the arrest at his work.

Even though his thoughts of the dancer could’ve kept him up all night, he drifted to sleep fairly easy. That was until he was awoken abruptly by his phone ringing. Taehyung grumbled, turning in his bed to smack his hand down on his phone before grabbing it and answering the call.

“Kim Taehyung.”

He answered in a groggy voice.

“I have a big bone to pick with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yoongi?”

Taehyung glanced to the clock on his nightstand with one open eye.

“What in god’s name are you talking about? It’s three in the mor—”

“You did something to Baby J, didn’t you? He didn’t come out of his room all night and my customers nearly rioted because of it. I had the chance at _two thousand _dollars but did I get it? No. All because you did something to my best dancer.”

The still half-asleep male sat up in his bed with both eyes closed.

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything to him.”

“Bullshit.”

“I did nothing to him. Maybe he just wanted a night off from getting his guts rearranged.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Yoongi scoffed.

“He’s fine up until the day he gives you a private dance. Coincidence, I think not.”

“Believe me or not, I don’t care. What do you expect me to do with this information anyways?”

“I want you to come down to the club and fix it right now before I drag your ass over here myself.”

Taehyung stayed silent for a moment.

“Aren’t you closing right now?”

There was another pause, this time on Yoongi’s side, as if he had forgotten that.

“Yes. Obviously.”

He played it off sharply.

“Come back tomorrow night. Before we open. I want you here early to fix this issue.”

“Fine, fine.”

Taehyung sighed and fell back down onto his mattress.

“I’ll be there.”

With that, the call was ended and he fell back asleep almost immediately.

~~~~

“Taehyung? Taehyung!”  


He sprung up in bed, eyes barely open enough to see the daylight that flooded his room. His eyes blinked unevenly and tiredly.

“Huh?”

His room door then swung open to reveal his best friend standing in the doorway.

“Are you hung over or something?”

Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest with a laugh. He then gasped and smirked.

“No.. You got laid last night, didn’t you?”

Taehyung smushed his pillow over his face and groaned while laying back down.

“I wish.”

He then tossed the pillow against the bed and stretched his arms upwards.

“Yoongi called me before the sun even came up and I was on and off asleep for the rest of the night.”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

“Yoongi? As in the club owner Yoongi? What’d he want?”

He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“He’s pissed because I apparently ‘did something’ to his best dancer by getting a private dance from him. He apparently didn’t let anyone grab him and Yoongi lost a huge chunk of cash because of it.”

“Did you do something to the dancer?”

Taehyung sat up briskly.

“Of course not! I respected the rules one hundred percent.”

He then paused.

“Well, maybe ninety-eight percent. But Baby J _told me_ to touch him. And _he _kissed _me_.”

Jungkook smacked his hands down on the mattress.

“You kissed him?! Holy shit, Taehyung! You’re going to become obsessed with this guy, aren’t you?”

“I am not. I just think he’s the best dancer I’ve ever seen.”

Jungkook simply stared intently at his friend in silence until he let out an exasperated sigh.

“It’s too late. You’re obsessed, I can tell. I’ve lost my best friend to a stripper.”

Taehyung chuckled and punched his shoulder.

“Shut up. What do you know about being obsessed with someone?”  


The younger man then sprung up.

“I know a lot, actually.”

He smiled smugly.

“I made a move on Seoko.”

“What? No way. You’re bullshitting me.”

“Nope. I’m telling the full truth.”

Jungkook then picked up a shirt from the ground and tossed it at Taehyung.

“Get dressed. You’re buying me breakfast.”

He gave the shirt a glance before slipping it on.

“Alright, I guess you do deserve it after finally manning up.”

“Oh hey,”

Jungkook paused at the doorframe and looked back to him with a teasing smirk.

“didn’t you say you’d stop going to the club when I made a move on Seoko?”

Taehyung blinked blankly.

“I need more proof before I follow through with that.”

“I’m just fucking with you. I would never take you away from your obsession.”

He then tapped his fingers on the doorframe with a laugh.

“Hurry up, I’m starving.”

“Fuck you.”

~~~~

“So how exactly did you make a move on Seoko?”

Taehyung asked before taking a bite of his sweetbread.

Jungkook cleared his throat, as if to start a romantic novel.

“The shortened version! Please.”

Tae quickly cut in before he had the chance to start.

Jungkook huffed and then shrugged.

“I just straight up told him that I like him. Apparently, he likes me too and we’re going on a date tomorrow.”

Taehyung reached across the table and pat his shoulder.

“I’m.. so proud of you.”

He spoke like a choked-up father after his son catches the winning touchdown.

The younger laughed and brushed off Tae’s hand.

“Oh, stop it.”

He smiled.

“Wanna see a picture of him?”

After breakfast was all eaten and paid, Jungkook stood up and stretched before patting his belly. He then gasped and leaned down close to Taehyung before he had the chance to stand.

“We have to go shopping! I have nothing good to wear for tomorrow!”

“Jungkook, I don’t think your closet can fit anymore—”

“Don’t care. We’re going.”

With that, Taehyung was dragged to the mall going in and out of stores with his very nervous friend.

“Jungkook, we’ve gone through nearly every store and you haven’t bought one thing. Don’t you think you’re being a bit picky?”

Jungkook glanced back and then grabbed Taehyung by the collar of his shirt.

“I need to look perfect. And I mean _perfect._ Seoko is an aspiring fashion designer and I’ve seen him judge other peoples’ clothes. He’s ruthless…”

“Okay, okay. Geez. Look, I’ll help you find an outfit, alright?”

Taehyung then paused and looked around at the clothing racks. He stopped at the clearance rack and his hand was slapped away before he could even touch a piece of clothing.

“Hell. No. You are not picking a single thing from the clearance rack. It’s all last season stuff!”

“Jesus, Jungkook! Don’t you trust me at all? You do know I’m an aspiring designer too, right?”

Jungkook hesitated but sighed and backed off a bit.

“Fine, you’ve got a point. Go ahead then.”

He nodded and then grabbed a slim white turtle-neck and slung it over his arm before venturing out towards the rest of the racks. Barely five minutes passed and Taehyung had a full outfit picked out for his best friend.

“Go try this on. Make sure to come out and show me.”

Jungkook took the clothes and hurriedly went into the dressing rooms while the other male took a seat at the couches in front of a massive mirror. It was definitely a very efficient mirror, having three edges so you could see the sides of your outfit as well. Taehyung thought about hopefully getting his own studio one day and putting in a mirror like that for his clients. That would be a dream come true; watching people try on his designs, hearing the gasps and ‘Aw’s from the onlookers… He then pulled out his sketchbook, something he always carried with him, and flipped to a page that had drawn designs of the interior of his dream studio. He erased a bit and then drew in a large mirror just like the one he was sitting in front of. He wasn’t pulled out of his dreamy daze until he saw someone stand in front of the mirror.

“I told you clearance rack stuff can still look amazing.”

Taehyung smiled and tucked his sketch pad back into his bag before standing up and approaching Jungkook who seemed enamored with his new look.

“I’m never doubting your choices again..”

He stared intently at himself in the mirror, eyes up and down slowly. He perfectly rocked a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees, the white turtle-neck, a white faux-burgundy leather jacket, and Timberlands.

“Seoko is definitely going to like this.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

He then nudged Kook’s arm.

“C’mon, go get changed and pay.”

He spoke while looking at his watch which was nearly at three.

“Getting impatient about seeing your boy tonight, huh?”

Jungkook asked with a smirk.

Taehyung quickly glared at him.

“You’re never going to stop thinking that I’m obsessed, are you? For the last time, Jungkook, I’m not. I just don’t want to get my ass kicked by Yoongi if I’m late. Or even worse.. by Hoseok. God knows what he’ll do if I’ve somehow ruined his best employee.”

Both men shivered slightly and then Jungkook nodded.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll hurry up.”

He ran off into the dressing rooms again and Taehyung returned to his seat. He glanced into the mirror before starting to reach for his sketch pad but he suddenly stopped. His gaze went to the mirror again and his eyes widened. He whipped around and saw a familiar face walking amongst the store, fingers trailing over the clothes hanging up. Baby J? Out of pure fear of causing further distress to the dancer, Taehyung grabbed his bag and briskly walked to hide behind a tall rack of clothes. His heart beat hard in his chest while he watched him through the gaps. Out in public Baby J gave off a completely different vibe. He seemed shy and withdrawn, not the confident dancer as Taehyung had seen before. Even the way he handled the clothing was gentle. Oh god… Taehyung _was _obsessed. He jolted when he heard his name being called curiously by Jungkook who had returned from the dressing room. He was about to signal him over when he saw Baby J look up and then begin walking towards the younger male.

“Taehyung?”

Jungkook called out once more.

“Taehyung? You wouldn’t possibly be looking for a Kim Taehyung, would you?”

There it was. That beautifully silky voice of Baby J.

A bit taken back, Jungkook didn’t answer right away and when he did, he stuttered over his words.

“Uh, yeah? That’s… That’s who I’m looking for. Who are you?”

Baby J shifted his shoulders back a bit and smiled slightly.

“I know Taehyung’s friends, Hoseok and Yoongi.”

It was like they were speaking in code and Jungkook immediately understood. He then uncontrollably smirked.

“Oh? I believe I’ve heard quite a bit about you then.”

He paused and tucked his hands into his pockets with a shrug.

“I would have Taehyung come over here to say hello to you but it looks like I’ve been ditched. I know he’s going to see Hoseok and Yoongi tonight though. Maybe you two will run into each other.”

“Good.”

Baby J adjusted his jacket around himself a bit.

“Hopefully we do run into each other. I have something I’d like to tell him.”

He turned and began to walk away before quickly stopping and looking towards the man again.

“Thank you anyways. It was nice to meet you...?”

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.”

“Jungkook. Tell Taehyung I said hello.”

With that, Baby J turned and left. The way he walked was so different since he wasn’t in heels. It was odd for Taehyung to see.

Once he believed the coast was totally clear, he stepped out from behind the rack and went over to Jungkook who nearly exploded when he saw him.

“Dude! You have _literally _the worst timing! I saw your obsession and damn, I see why he’s your obsession. That is definitely the prettiest one I’ve ever seen to be involved with Hoseok and Yoongi.”

“Yeah, I know. He really is, isn’t he?”

Taehyung spoke, trailing off slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, and gave kudos to my story! I really appreciate all the love and I'm very excited to continue posting!  
Also, the *really* good stuff will be coming up soon, I promise ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The hours between dropping Jungkook off at home and the time that he had to get to the club went by tortuously slow. Taehyung could barely handle it especially after hearing what Baby J said to Jungkook.

‘_What is it that he has to say to me?’_

Tae thought while getting dressed.

‘_Is it good? Is it bad? Oh god, please don’t be something bad. Unless it’s bad as in dirty. Then I’m perfectly fine with that.’_

He tossed on an Army-green jacket over his plain black t-shirt and then tugged on a pair of boots before heading out the door.

~~~~

“You’re late.”

“I’m not. I’m right on time, Yoongi.”

“Lay off, Suga Bear. He’s fine.”

Hoseok smiled slightly and then waved Taehyung over.

“C’mon. Baby J’s room is just around the corner.”

He nodded and followed after the club owner. After going through a door and turning sharply, they stopped in front of another door with a sign saying ‘Baby J’. Hoseok then lightly knocked on it.

“Baby J? It’s me. I brought Kim Taehyung over. You know, the man you danced for privately— “

The door then cracked open and Taehyung saw just one eye peering through it.

“Can I talk to you alone, Hoseok?”

The club owner paused, looking up to Tae confusedly before agreeing.

“Yes, yes. Of course. I’ll be right back, Taehyung.”

Tae nodded and then stepped back to lean against the wall while Hoseok disappeared into the room. A couple minutes passed by before he came back out and shut the door behind him.

“What’s going on, Hoseok?”

“He wants you to wait for his performance tonight. Then he’ll talk to you.”

Hoseok stepped forward and his eyebrows pinched together a bit.

“I don’t know why he’s doing this; he won’t tell anyone. Not even the other dancers. I’m really sorry, Taehyung. I hope you’re okay with staying?”

Taehyung chuckled.

“Of course I’m okay with staying. I was going to anyways.”

With a sigh of relief, Hoseok then led him back to the stage area and Taehyung sat in his usual half-circle booth. Yoongi brought him over a vodka-cran and set it in front of him.

“If you’ve screwed up my dancer, I swear I’m putting you up on that stage too.”

“Last time one of your customers got on stage, they ended up grinding on you and getting thrown into the wall by your boyfriend. I don’t think I’ll take that risk.”

Yoongi scoffed.

“You’re right. You’d probably make me lose business anyways.”

“Oh please. You’d get so much business from me that this place would get closed down.”

“I can start you at twenty bucks an hour.”

Yoongi said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Taehyung laughed and took a drink after Yoongi walked away. It wasn’t much later that the club doors opened up and people began to fill in the empty seats. A lot more men had been coming since Baby J debuted. They were rowdy per usual during the other dancers’ performances but when the second to last dancer went off stage, everyone started to scoot closer to the stage like hungry dogs towards their freshly filled food bowl. Taehyung stayed in the back though, admiring from afar. The music then started up and there were cheers and fists pounding on tables. A smirk tugged at Tae’s lips when he heard that beautiful stomp of high heels on the stage floor. It was like a signature of Baby J and it immediately excited the onlooker. The curtain shifted lightly before the entire figure of the dancer came out through the opening. The applause alone was nearly enough to drown out the music but Baby J silenced it all with the simple wave of his hand over the crowd. Taehyung gripped his drink glass tightly at the sight. Not only was his power over the men extremely enticing but the outfit he was wearing was enough to send him over the edge. He still wore the usual leather straps but this time, instead of black, they were white and completely covered in glittering diamonds with a pair of shiny silver heels. Not to mention a matching choker around his oh-so-perfect neck. Taehyung would give anything to rip everything but that choker off Baby J’s body. Thoughts of what he’d do to him clouded his mind so much that he missed the first few moments of the performance until his attention was drawn back when the dancer stepped down from the stage. The men around him hungrily reached out to touch him and he smacked their hands away harshly with a cold glare. It didn’t make them want him any less. Probably more, if anything. Taehyung watched while Baby J moved through the sexually greedy crowd and right towards _him_.

Taehyung blinked slowly and managed to keep his cool while the dancer approached him, walking perfectly to the beat of the music. He looked over to the club owners but only for a brief moment because his face was immediately grabbed and turned by Baby J.

“Uh uh. Look at me.”

The man spoke lowly so only the one in front of him could hear.

Taehyung stared to him with a raised eyebrow. Though his heart was racing and his desire about to burst through the roof, he kept calm out of curiousness of what would occur.

Baby J then let go of his face and smoothly pushed the table to the side a bit. He brought up one leg to rest beside Taehyung’s on the booth and then he leaned forward while walking his fingers up his chest.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Taehyung spoke without a hitch.

The dancer met their eyes, some sort of fire burning within his own. He then pulled back and spun halfway around. His ass gracefully sat itself upon Taehyung’s lap and his arms leaned back to wrap loosely around his neck. Baby J rested his head on the man’s shoulder and whispered straight into his ear.

“I gave you a private dance. My first private dance. An opportunity to touch me and I kissed you, didn’t I?”

His body steadily slid down Taehyung’s at a slow pace and all Tae could do was nod in response. Upon receiving the nod, Baby J moved off of him and then grabbed the male’s shirt roughly.

“Then why didn’t you stay for my performance later, hm? Why didn’t you stick around to try to claim me for the night like you have since the first time I came here?”

The sweet silkiness that had been in his voice was masked by an upset, frustrated disappointment.

“I saved myself for you that night, you know that, Mr. Kim?”

Those words struck Taehyung so hard that his eyes went visibly wide.

“I didn’t know.. Why did you do that?”

He asked quietly.

“For the same reason I kissed you and let you touch me.”

The dancer then leaned down further.

“Desperate men such as yourself fuck the best.”

Baby J pushed off of him and turned to walk back to the stage. Taehyung sat back in utter disbelief. He wasn’t _that _desperate, was he? Either way, he downed the rest of his drink and stood up abruptly. Slamming the empty glass back down onto the table, he made his way over to the door only to be stopped by Yoongi.

“Woah, woah. Are you leaving? What the hell did he say to you?”

Taehyung scoffed angrily.

“Fuck yes I’m leaving. Your ‘best dancer’ there called me a desperate man after _he _was the one giving me a special little lap dance. You’ve definitely out done yourself with that one, Yoongi.”

He then shoved passed the shorter man and gripped the door handle. He was about to turn it when he was halted once again.

“Taehyung, please! You have to stay! Baby J specifically asked for you tonight.”

Hoseok pleaded with his customer quickly, knowing that last part would get his attention.

“Specifically asked for me, huh? Well you can tell him that he can get a half-assed fuck by some drunk slob for all I care. I’m taking my ‘desperate fuck’ back to my apartment and never coming back to see him.”

There was a pause, a great hesitation, before Hoseok spoke up again.

“It’s all a tactic, Taehyung!”

“Hoseok— “

Yoongi cut in as if to try to stop his boyfriend from speaking but it was too late.

“I’m not supposed to tell you but, he doesn’t actually mean it, I promise. He likes to get his customers riled up as much as possible because he lives for rough fucks. That’s all, I swear. If you stay, you’ll see.”

Taehyung thought for a moment and then looked back. He took his hand off the door and stepped into the club more.

“Fine. I’ll stay.”

Hoseok nodded and then gestured for him to follow. He led him back to Baby J’s room and opened the door.

“Stay in here until his performance is over, okay? He won’t have any other customers, don’t worry.”

Taehyung hummed in acknowledgement and went into the room. The door was shut behind him and he took a seat on a chair in the corner, leaning his head on his hand while he waited. He could still hear the cheers and music booming from the stage and he tried to zone it all out to allow his temper to finally cool down. By the time the music stopped, he was mostly leveled out. He chuckled at hearing boo’s and yells, most likely because Baby J was leaving the stage. Little did they know that they should be so much angrier considering that none of them had been asked for by name, such as Taehyung was.

His eyes pulled up when the door was pushed open and a much lighter clack sound came from the high heels since they weren’t being pound to the beat of music. A smirk came across Baby J’s face when he got sight of the man in his room.

“Oh? You actually stayed? I could’ve sworn I saw you leaving.”

Taehyung stood up and tucked one hand into his pocket.

“I was considering it.”

He paused, then shooting a partial glare to the dancer.

“But I decided to stay to prove a point.”

“And what point might that be?”

He looked over the dancer and then traced his fingers over his sparkly leather straps that were fastened tightly against his body.

“I like the new look. Definitely more your style.”

His fingers then went up to his choker and he hooked onto it, giving it a light tug.

“I _really _like this though.”

Baby J then smoothly pressed his hands against Tae’s chest.

“I think I know what point you’re here to prove.”

He smirked and moved his hands down a little at a slow pace.

“That desperate men do fuck the best.”

“No.”

Taehyung lightly held Baby J’s chin between his thumb and index, looking down at him steadily.

“I’m here to prove that I’m not a desperate man.”

That seemed to be a surprise to Baby J because his smirk immediately dropped from his face and he gripped his potential customer’s jacket tightly.

“What? What do you mean?”

It took all of his might but, Taehyung removed his hand from the dancer’s face and stepped away from him after getting his jacket loose from his hold.

“I mean, I’m going to wait. I could fuck you tonight but since you asked for me, that’s just not fair game. I’m going to play by the rules just like everyone else. I’ll claim you one of these days and that’s when I’ll fuck you until you can’t even breathe, baby.”

Baby J’s breath shuttered at the thought but he had to break from his fantasies to try and fix the predicament he got himself into.

“Wait, no! You can’t do that!”

He grabbed Taehyung’s arm and tried to pull him away from the door. Not making much progress doing that, he quickly stood between the man and the door.

“You already made me wait, don’t make me wait any longer.”

Taehyung looked down at the beautiful dancer. He was so tempting, especially all flustered and begging like that. He leaned forward and pressed his hand against the door besides Baby J’s head. He came face to face with him and moved until he was about an inch from his lips. He watched while the dancer’s eyes closed and then he smirked.

“Now look who’s a desperate man.”

Baby J’s eyes opened suddenly and Taehyung pulled back after kissing his cheek.

“I’ll be back for you, don’t you worry.”

He then gently moved the dancer to the side and opened the door, walking out of the room casually.

Down the hall, he saw both Yoongi and Hoseok and once he made eye contact, Yoongi frowned.

“What are you doing out already? Please don’t tell me you’ve broken my dancer even more.”

Taehyung chuckled and looked down while shrugging his shoulders up.

“I’m not responsible for what happens. Believe it or not, he brought this upon himself.”

He then pat both Yoongi and Hoseok’s shoulders, walking between them.

“I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

He absolutely was back the next night, just slightly late so he could get Baby J’s attention when he walked in. It, surprisingly, worked and he smirked coolly when the two of them made eye contact. Once the dancer returned his attention to his performance, the dark-haired male went to sit in his booth but there were three other men taking up the space.

“Oi. This is the spot I always sit in.”

One of the men glanced up to Taehyung.

“Yeah, we know. And you got a lap dance last night from Baby J by sitting over here. Obviously, we want in on that too. Now quit blocking the stage!”

After being quite rudely shooed by the men, he went to sit on a stool by the bar. Yoongi brought his eyes up and slid Taehyung’s regular drink over to him.

“I swear to god, Taehyung, if Baby J doesn’t let someone snatch him up tonight, I’m going to snap your neck.”

“Oh, he’ll get taken by someone, don’t you worry about it.”

Taehyung smirked slightly and then went to watch the stage.

“He’s impatient.”

He mumbled under his breath.

Baby J had gone back to wearing his usual black leather straps but he did have one extra thing. A matching black leather choker. Definitely a nice touch. While it made Taehyung stare at him for a few moments, it definitely didn’t take away from his performance. The best part by far was when he dropped down into the splits and it perfectly showed off his bubbly ass. It bounced just right when he hit the ground. God, it made Taehyung want him so bad. Of course, every other person watching his performance wanted him too.

The moment the music died down, a handful of men anxiously awaited Baby J’s arrival. Yoongi stared down Taehyung while occasionally glancing towards the door to see if Hobi was leading the dancer out yet. Tae slid off his chair smoothly and then stepped besides the door to lean on the wall next to it. Click. The door handle turned and the door slowly opened up. First, out came Hoseok and some excited guy made the mistake of grabbing him instead of Baby J; same as Tae had done. Then, a little behind the club owner, came the breath-taking dancer. He had little splotches of silver glitter on his chest and shoulders and even in the dim lighting it shimmered nicely. It immediately became claustrophobic while multiple men went after him. Baby J dodged all of them though and made a b-line for Taehyung. A smile spread across his cheeks when he reached out to grab the man’s jacket. Taehyung could’ve easily held his hand out and took the dancer in his arms but he simply stayed still. Just before the blonde could touch the jacket, another man grabbed his waist and pulled him back.

“Oops. I was too slow.”

Taehyung spoke sarcastically and shrugged with a smirk.

Baby J looked to him with a confused, shocked expression and Taehyung could only continue to smirk back pridefully while the dancer was taken away greedily. It was torture to force himself to wait but he wouldn’t let some stripper get away with calling him desperate.

“What.. What just happened?”

Tae glanced over when Hobi spoke.

“Baby J came up to _you_ and you didn’t even move an inch towards him…”

Taehyung sighed lightly and tucked his hands into his pockets.

“He called me desperate so I’m proving to him that he’s wrong by not trying to take him. At least,

not yet.”

Hoseok gently bit the inside of his lip.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You might make him resent you.”

“I don’t care if he ends up resenting me. I’ll burn it into his mind that I’m not desperate.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Taehyung, I absolutely do _not_ believe you. I’m sorry, but there’s just no way that’s true.”

“Oh, but it is. You know how stubborn I can be.”

Jungkook leaned forward in his chair and stared down the man sitting across from him.

“You really didn’t go for him, did you? I can’t believe you. He’s all you’ve been talking about for this past week and when you get the chance – no, _two_ chances – to have him, you turn him down? What’s gotten into you? Are you ill?”

“I’m not ill, Jungkook. I’m proving a point to him.”

Tae leaned back in his chair and shrugged his shoulders up slightly.

“I’m showing him that I can be patient. That I’m not some scumbag who wants to get at him the first chance I get.”

“You definitely have more patience than I ever will.”

He paused and then stood up, going over to a shelf and pouring himself a glass of wine.

“You, Kim Taehyung, are a mystery to all men.”

He then cleared his throat after taking a sip and sitting back down.

“On another note, though. Seoko and I’s date is tonight. I’m really looking forward to it.”

“I’m glad you’re looking forward to it, Jungkook. You deserve to get out of the illegal pit I’m in right now.”

Taehyung then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be able to handle it if you were hurt because of the club. So, it’s definitely for the best that you settle down with someone.”

“I’m not marrying him, Taehyung.”

Kook paused and then smiled before sipping his wine again.

“Yet.”

That ushered a chuckled out of his friend and then he spoke up again.

“Oh, would you mind dropping me off at the restaurant tonight? I already asked and Seoko can drive me home but he just can’t pick me up.”

“Yeah, I’m fine with that.”

Tae nodded, then swishing back the rest of his drink.

“How’s the internship going, by the way? And I mean besides everything with Seoko.”

“They love me over there but I hate it. I’m good at what I do but it’s just not the job I want. I mean, being a garment technologist is interesting and all but it’s not a passion of mine. I want to be a photographer.”

He trailed off a bit with a sigh and then shook his head slowly to keep himself from turning the conversation into a pity party.

“If you open your own studio, promise me you’ll make me your one and only photographer, okay?”

Taehyung scoffed with a smile.

“I wouldn’t dream of having anyone else. You’re the best damn photographer I’ve ever met.”

“Damn right I am!”

Jungkook sat forward abruptly and then took a deep breath to cool himself down. He casually drank the rest of his wine before looking at the time.

“Shit, I should probably start getting ready. You good with me using your bathroom?”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow to him.

“You’re going to whether I say yes or not. Just go.”

“You know me so well.”

He smirked and then scampered off to grab his bag and disappear into the bathroom.

The older male stayed comfortable in his chair for a while longer and then wandered into his room. He pulled on a pair of ripped up jeans and a black leather jacket over a deep red t-shirt that was tucked in. He looked a bit like one of those famed ‘greasers’. The ones that no one knew about anymore unless they were neck deep in fashion knowledge. He loved the look, though, and hoped maybe a certain someone would as well. The reason being that this was the night. Tonight was the night that he was going to grab Baby J. It had been a few days since the whole ‘I was too slow’ thing but every night, the dancer had tried to get to Tae. It was awful for Taehyung to see him get dragged away by some other guy when he could easily have him but he had to do it. In any case, it would at least make it easier to break Baby J and get him to spill his name. In Yoongi and Hoseok’s club, the only way to get a dancer’s name was by earning it. Whether it be by just giving them an amazing fuck or by having to sexually torture them, the dancer is the judge of who gets to know their real name. Taehyung was determined to learn Baby J’s.

“Nearly ready to go, Jungkook?”

He called out while adjusting his jacket sleeves.

“If ‘nearly’ means another half-hour, then yes!”

Jungkook shouted from behind the closed bathroom door.

Taehyung sighed with a roll of his eyes and then plopped back down in his chair. He grabbed one of his sketchbooks sitting on the end table and flipped through the various designs. He paused on one. His masterpiece. A gorgeous evening gown. If that design was out and about, it would surely get some attention. An A-Line silhouetted V-line with a corset style lace up back. One side was cut all the way up to mid-thigh and a single split strap went over one shoulder with small diamonds trailing up it. The dress was form fitting from bust to waist and then slowly loosened outwards to leave behind a train. The diamonds then also gave a speckled star look to the bottom third of the navy-blue dress. On top of all that, the entire dress was made of lace; having more dense lace in the places that required coverage and then becoming quite spread out over areas that could be exposed.

All in all, it was quite a revealing dress but it was Taehyung’s artistic baby. He would give anything to see someone wear it. Or even to simply have it become an actual dress instead of just a drawing on a page. He sighed softly before flipping to an empty page and drawing out a male body form. Surely such a beautiful evening gown should have an accompanying suit, right?

After spending some time sketching and erasing and sketching and erasing, Jungkook finally emerged from the bathroom with a fresh hair style and the outfit Tae picked out for him. He set down his sketchbook and then smiled.

“You look real good. I bet Seoko is going to love it.”

He stood up and tucked his shirt in a bit more.

“Good to go?”

“It’s all thanks to you.”

Jungkook nodded and then stuffed his wallet in his back pocket.

“Yep. Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Be safe you kids!”

Taehyung shouted out the window with a laugh after dropping Jungkook off at the restaurant; Jungkook grabbing Seoko’s hand and leading him through the door. Once the two were inside, Jungkook’s ‘chauffeur’ drove to the outskirts of town. He parked his car and then proceeded to walk a few blocks until he went down a set of stairs. They led down to a basement of a nearly abandoned building and he knocked on the door. It was pulled open a crack, noisily hitting against the chain lock, and a voice spoke up.

“What do you want?”

“Eggs benedict.”

The door then shut and the lock undone. Taehyung stepped into the basement once the door was fully opened and he was gestured by the woman to follow her.

It was a password. ‘Eggs benedict’. Hoseok had told Tae about that place in hopes that it would persuade him to take Baby J sooner. Though the plan was already in place, it was still a great motivator to Taehyung when he entered the room. It was filled with sex toys, lingerie, and adult entertainment. He couldn’t even move for a moment; having to pause to take all of it in. He then walked over to one wall and looked through the lingerie. Unflattering.. Cheap.. Straight up ugly. New sketch project: _good_ lingerie. Over to the next wall he found a plenty of wonderful sex toys. He wanted to try all of them out but settled on only five things. They definitely put a dent in Taehyung’s wallet but he knew it would all be worth it in the end. After getting his things discretely bagged, he left and walked back to his car briskly. Once in the safety of his car, he breathed deeply while perverted thoughts filled his mind. His body jolted a bit when his hand lightly ran over his slight erection under his pants. He glanced out the windows of his car to make sure the coast was clear before slipping his hand under his jeans. A restrained breath pushed its way out his nose and he squeezed gently while rubbing himself slowly over his boxers. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this out in public but the desire was too strong. There was no way he would’ve been able to make it home in time. Just a little satisfaction; that was all he wanted. But, of course, life had a different plan for Taehyung. Images of Baby J on his knees and looking up to Tae all pretty-like while sucking him off went through his head. His stroking got faster. Baby J on top of Taehyung and riding him smoothly. His hand was under his boxers now. Taehyung holding Baby J’s hips in the air while he fucked him from behind and forced him down into the bed. His back arched and sharp moans came from his lips. It was easy for his orgasm to rock his body after imagining such vivid, filthy things. Tae loved it though and couldn’t wait for those thoughts to become reality.

After cleaning himself up with a few napkins from his glovebox, he was on his way back to town. He went and bought himself a late dinner, eating casually and acting as if he didn’t have a bag of sex toys stuffed under his car’s passenger side seat. It was strange to him how no one could tell that he was a reoccurring criminal; breaking their country’s number one law. Though, he realized, there could be other people in that restaurant who were committing the same type of crime and Taehyung wouldn’t have had a single clue.

He checked his watch. 21:30. Yoongi and Hoseok wouldn’t be opening up for another hour. A heavy sigh came from the man. He then grabbed his bag and pulled out his sketchbook once again. Taehyung flipped through the pages of clothing design and then stopped on a blank page. A male body form soon became scribbled on the page and he paused, his eyes gazing upwards and then around the restaurant. He quickly shoved the sketchbook back into his bag, paid the bill, and then walked out to his car. Tae turned on the overhead lights and returned to sketching without the fear of being seen. After all, the only thing he could think of designing was lingerie; something that he could definitely get in trouble for if he was caught drawing it. He would start one design and then almost immediately erase it and start a new design. The more he drew, the more he would imagine it being worn by a certain someone… With that mind set, Taehyung believed that it had to be the most perfect set of lingerie possible.

Nearly forty-five minutes passed and multiple pages had been ripped out and crumpled up from all the erase marks. But it was done. Taehyung was more than satisfied with the design. It was a sheer floral black lace set. The underwear was bikini style with little red bows on the bottom of each hip; the ties hanging down just a bit. The top came down just below the pecks and had an open back. It then went all the way up to the neck, another red bow centered perfectly under the male form’s Adam’s apple. Taehyung then suddenly blushed upon realizing what he had just drawn. It was obvious that this body was nearly an exact match to Baby J’s. There was a slight hesitation but Tae ended up also drawing the dancer’s face to the best of his memory. It then absolutely became Baby J in that drawing. Oh, how he wished it could jump off the page and into reality.

Glancing to the time once again, he saw it was almost 22:30. He packed up his sketchbook and then started up his car once he was able to clear his mind of Baby J in that lingerie. It took about fifteen minutes but he got to his usual parking spot, got out, and walked a few blocks to the club. Once inside, he smiled at the familiar sound of dance music and cat-calling. It had become a somewhat comforting sound to him now. Except not in that moment. He felt his heart beat a bit harder at the thought of getting Baby J tonight. What if he missed grabbing him? No. No, no. He was ready to fight for that beauty.

“What’s in the bag?”

Taehyung glanced over to Yoongi and then stepped over to the bar.

“Eggs benedict.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrow a bit and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Before he could even usher an answer, Hoseok interrupted while stepping behind the bar.

“Did I just hear you say what I think you said, Taehyung?!”

He then gripped his boyfriend’s arm and lowered his voice.

“Are you planning on finally getting Baby J tonight?”

His eyes went to the bag and then to the couple in front of him. He couldn’t help but answer pridefully.

“Tonight’s the night.”

Hoseok let out a sigh of relief and released Yoongi’s arm.

“Thank god.”

They both said at the same time. Hobi laughed giddily and turned to walk away.

“I’ll go tell Baby J the good news!”

“No!”

Tae quickly said, stopping him in his tracks.

“I want him to be surprised. I want all of this to be a surprise to him.”

He grabbed the bag and then stuffed it to the best of his ability into his cross-body bag.

Hoseok nodded and sighed, going back over to the two men.

“Fine, fine. I’m just so excited for you two to have a night together. The sexual tension between the both of you is enough to kill everyone in here.”

Taehyung chuckled and then picked up the glass of liquor Yoongi set in front of him.

“Don’t worry. There won’t be any deaths tonight.”

He then pat the bar lightly and stepped away, heading over to his usual spot. Thankfully, there were no annoying men stealing his seat this time. Hopefully they had given up on the idea that Baby J randomly picked that spot for a lap dance. Tae set down his bag on the seat and then slid down into the booth comfortably. He took a sip of his drink before putting it down on the table and turning his attention to the performance on stage. There was a woman up there. From the looks of it, she seemed to be the most popular woman; just as Baby J was the most popular man. At one point, she even had to kick a guy in the face to keep him from groping her every time she bent down. The guy complained to Hoseok but only got in response a ‘She did warn you.’

Taehyung watched while multiple men and women danced on stage and then were whisked away the moment they stepped out the door. The end of the night was nearing and, luckily for Tae, the crowd had thinned out. Less competition for Baby J who was coming on stage as the final act. He had on the tightest red leather booty shorts, a red chest halter, and the tallest red heels ever seen._ Absolutely stunning. _Taehyung sat forward in his seat a bit and watched the dancer move seductively, teasing those around the stage by winking at them every now and then. That was, until he met eyes with the man in the corner booth. He stared at him for a moment and then spun around smoothly to have his back to him. Tae nearly ripped a hole into the booth from how tightly he gripped it while watching Baby J trail his hands down his waist and then squeeze his ass firmly. The dancer turned around and looked to Taehyung again before blowing him a cute, little kiss and returning to his regular performance.

“Just you wait, tease..”

Taehyung mumbled under his breath, downing the rest of his drink with eyes continually locked on Baby J.

The rest of his dancing was amazing per usual but there was a bit of distraction since Tae was thinking of all the ways to use the toys he bought to get Baby J’s name out of him. His heart began to beat fast again when the dancer left the stage. It was go time. He grabbed his bag and walked over to the door where about four other men were standing as well. He took in a deep breath and did his best to get as close as possible. A few moments passed. _Click. _There it was. He’s going to be stepping out any second. The door opened slowly and Hoseok stepped out first. Taehyung and Baby J immediately met eyes when he stepped into the doorway. The four men started to crowd around the dancer, their grimy hands reaching out for him. Baby J paused and then, like a professional, slipped around them before they could even graze him with their fingertips. Tae stepped towards Baby J and put his arm out. Before he even knew it, he had grabbed his target by the waist and pulled him tightly against his body. Neither one of them heard the dissatisfied groans from the others.

“You finally got me.”

Baby J said, pressing his hands against Taehyung’s chest while looking up at his eyes.

Taehyung breathed out sharply after realizing he had been holding his breath. He smiled to Baby J, returning his gaze.

“Still think I’m a desperate man after making you wait this long?”

He immediately shook his head and moved his arms up to wrap around the taller man’s neck.

“Definitely not.”

He then gave a fake pout.

“But I do resent you a bit for teasing me like that.”

Tae leaned down a bit, his hands squeezing the dancer’s waist while he whispered in his ear.

“Let me make it up to you then.”

Baby J nodded slowly and then stepped back to grab his new client’s hand. He led him to the door but the two of them paused when they heard a voice.

“Have fun you two.”

Hoseok smiled, trying to hold back his excitement by wiping down tables vigorously.

“Oh, we definitely will.”

Baby J answered before hastily tugging Tae after him.

He pushed him into his room and locked the door behind them, then grabbing the dark-haired man by his shirt collar and yanking him down into a deep kiss. Taehyung was taken back for a brief moment but quickly adjusted and kissed back. _Such soft lips. _Baby J broke the kiss to pull off Tae’s bag and toss it to the floor, as well as swiftly taking off his jacket and throwing it down. He then immediately started going to work at taking off his shirt. As badly as Taehyung wanted to continue on this path, he already had a plan for what he wanted to do. He grabbed Baby J’s hands and took them away from his halfway-pulled up shirt.

“What are you doing?”

Baby J looked up to him confusedly.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.”

He whined like a child.

Taehyung laughed a bit and then shook his head.

“Trust me, I’ve got the opposite of cold feet. I just have some things I want to do before we continue.”

He let go of his hands and then stepped over to his bag, pulling out the other one he had stuffed inside.

“Go sit on the bed like a good boy now.”

With a slight hesitation, Baby J listened to what he was told to do. He made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed and sat with his back arched a bit to make himself look pretty.

“Are you going to take very long? You’ve already wait me wait so much.”

“I’ll take as long as I need…”

He stood up straight, holding a pair of cuffs and tucking a crop under his arm.

“…to get your real name out of you.”

Baby J shivered at the sight and bit his lip lightly. He knew he could tell him his name now and then be able to have fun the rest of the night but Yoongi had really pressed to never give up names the first time with someone. He cleared his throat softly and scoot back further on the bed.

“You’re going to be here for a long time then.”

Taehyung set the crop on top of the sheets and then followed him onto the bed. He unclicked the cuffs and chuckled lowly.

“We’ll see about that.”

Habitually, Baby J brought his hands up to the metal frame of the bed. The other male then reached to cuff his hands and Baby J suddenly pulled them away with a giggle.

“Do you really think I’m going to be that easy for you?”

He then slipped his hand down and cupped Tae’s crotch, getting a light groan from him that made him pause slightly.

“And who said you get to be in control? You’re in my domain, Mr. Kim.”

_Fuck. _Taehyung hated how easily Baby J was able to distract him. Just having his hand there felt so good, he wanted to give up his entire plan and just fuck him ruthlessly through the night.

No.

He needed to know his name. He refused to leave this club tonight without it.

He brought his eyes up to Baby J and then scoffed. _Click. _A smirk spread across Tae’s face when he saw the shock in the dancer’s eyes from getting one hand suddenly cuffed.

“_I_ said I get to be control and that’s how it’s going to be for the whole night.”

He then gripped his other hand and slid the cuffs around the metal bar above the bed before clicking it to his wrist.

“And go ahead and be difficult for me. It’ll make it all the more fun.”

Baby J’s breath quivered and he tugged on the cuffs slightly while returning the smirk.

“Fun for who?”

“Oh,”

Taehyung hummed.

“definitely for me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drum roll please!!
> 
> well, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for!  
I hope it's up to everyone's standards asjdks  
enjoy the smut ;)

Baby J whined lightly upon feeling the crop drag down his skin.

“I have to give it to you; I’ve never had anyone do this to me before. Everyone just wants to fuck right away.”

Taehyung looked over Baby J’s body and cracked a smile.

“Good. Hopefully that means you’ll give me your name easier.”

He then breathed out a bit and smacked the other male’s thigh. It ushered a pretty whimper from him and Tae had to grind his teeth slightly to keep himself from getting too turned on.

“Get on your knees.”

Baby J nodded and smoothly moved his body until he was on his elbows and knees. The tingle on his thigh from the crop was still lingering and it made him shake his hips a bit.

“Are… Are you going to be using that whip much?”

“You’ll just have to find out.”

He then trailed his fingers over Baby J’s back and down to his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“So cute.”

The man then reached over the side of the bed and shifted through his bag of toys before taking another thing out.

“What do you have now?”

Baby J asked curiously, fiddling his fingers a bit in anticipation.

“You’re a talker, huh?”

Tae chuckled.

The cuffed male smirked a bit and shrugged to the best of his ability.

“Kinda~ Do you like people who are vocal in bed?”

Taehyung hummed in thought, his fingers gliding over Baby J’s back and then hooking onto the back of his booty shorts to tug them down a bit.

“Definitely. Reassures me that I’m doing well.”

He then pulled the shorts all the way down to the stripper’s knees.

“You might be more likely to give me your name too.”

“That’s just what you th—”

Baby J was cut off by a sharp pleasured sound that came from his mouth unexpectedly. His abdomen tensed from the feeling of something pushing into his body.

“God.. Are you going in already?”

The dark-haired man scoffed.

“How rude. Do you really think I’m that small?”

He then stopped moving the toy and leaned forward a bit so he was closer to Baby J’s face.

“I think you deserve to be punished for saying that.”

He smirked and then there was a quiet ‘click’ that turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting.

Baby J’s back arched and his head tiled up while he gasped shallowly before being able to fully moan.

“_Fuck. _What is that?”

He asked between his noises.

“It’s called a vibrator. Have you never had someone use one on you?”

The blonde shook his head quickly and whined slightly from the feeling.

“Well, how does it feel, hm?”

“Really…”

Baby J’s toes curled inside his high heels as best as they could and he tugged on the cuffs.

“…_really_ good.”

Taehyung smirked.

“I’m happy to hear that.”

He then slid his hand over to the crop still laying on the bed and sat back. He watched for a while as Baby J squirmed from the toy in his body. He then kicked the vibration up another notch, making the blonde jolt and moan louder. Tae had to bite his lip to withhold his own aroused noises. It was definitely a challenge to not show how turned on he was. Sure, there’d be a time for it but he wanted to use each one of the toys he bought before giving in too much. He then lightly dragged the crop over Baby J’s ass.

“What’s your name?”

“Baby J.”

He answered with a ragged breath.

A smirk tugged at Taehyung’s mouth. _Smack!_ The sound of the crop hitting Baby J’s asscheek nearly echoed through the room for a second but was drowned out by the sound of a loud gasp from the dancer. His body tensed over and over and he breathed faster. Tae hummed smoothly and then spoke in a deeper voice.

“What’s your name?”

There was a slight hesitation.

“B-Baby J..”

_Smack! Smack!_

“Fuck!”

Baby J cried out while he roughly yanked on the cuffs upon being whipped again. He whined and shifted his hips a little, glancing back to his dominator with a brave grin.

“You won’t get it out of me.”

Taehyung raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.

“Oh?”

He then turned the vibrator all the way up to the highest setting. The intensity of the feeling caused Baby J’s legs to give out and he collapsed onto the bed in a moaning, panting mess. Tae took advantage of the situation to fully strip him of his shorts and toss them on the ground. He then moved the whip down his back and struck him on the opposite asscheek; ushering yet another sequence of sharp, whiny moans.

“What’s your name?”

Baby J whimpered and yet again tugged on the chains of the cuffs. He breathed out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing exactly what was going to come.

“Baby J!”

_Whack!_

His groans were louder and more drawn out which made Tae finally break slightly.

He stripped off his shirt and tossed the whip to the side of the bed and leaned over Baby J’s back. He kissed the back of his shoulder and reached down to gently massage his red asscheeks.

“Need a break?”

Baby J shivered from the feeling of Taehyung’s bare chest against his back. It was so warm and comforting for a brief moment before he was quickly distracted by the overstimulating vibrator. He finally nodded a trifle while trying to catch his breath and calm his noises.

“Well, just tell me your name and I’ll let you relax.”

“Please…”

He whined.

“I can’t. Please, Taehyung..”

Baby J’s hips moved a bit and he tried to get out of the other’s hold.

“Uh uh.”

Taehyung then roughly gripped his ass and dug his nails in a little. He squeezed so hard that he was sure he could leave bruises. For sure, he’d get reprimanded by Yoongi for marking up his most desired employee but he could care less in the moment.

“Name.”

He demanded gruffly.

The dancer’s body tensed and he seethed through his teeth from the masochistic delight overwhelming his entire being. He knew he was on the brink of saying his true name and there was only one way to prevent it. He took in a breath and then forced his hips upwards to tightly grind against Taehyung’s crotch. A deep, smooth groan slipped out from his lips. _There it was._ Baby J smirked and felt a slight relief upon hearing such a beautiful sound from the other man.

“Gotcha.”

Taehyung felt that uncomfortableness. The type of uncomfortableness he’d get when his erection was being too tightly withheld in his pants. He had never become so hard so quick before and he didn’t know if it was from the slight vibration he felt while pressed against Baby J’s ass or just Baby J himself. He chuckled and spanked him lightly.

“Smart move.”

He then shifted his fingers over and wrapped them around the vibrator, slowly pulling it out. He turned it off and an immediate sigh of relief came from the blonde. Tae then unbuckled his belt and he saw the other’s eyes open slowly.

“No, I’m not putting it in yet.”

“Why nooot?”

Baby J whined, pushing his hips up again to try and tempt him.

“Because,”

Taehyung held down his hips with one hand and slid off his belt with the other.

“you don’t get it until I hear your name.”

“Oh, just let it go! You won’t get it tonight.”

The dancer teased contently, continuing to try and get his hips up once again.

Tae struck Baby J’s ass with his belt before tossing it onto the floor.

“The more you say that, the more determined I’ll be to prove you wrong. And we both know the extremes I’ll go to prove you wrong.”

He pushed down the other’s hips into the bed and then reached over to his bag once again. He pulled out a flexible, silicone ring. He set it next to his own leg and then grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand beside Baby J’s bed. Taehyung slicked up his fingers and then pushed two of them against Baby J’s entrance.

A soft moan came from the dancer and he leaned his hips into the fingers.

“Oh, come on.”

He whined.

“I wasn’t _this _much of a tease to you.”

“Really? What about the lap dance?”

“Okay, fair enough.”

Baby J breathed out a laugh and then whined again.

“I’m so impatient though. Please, Taehyung, make me feel good~”

He said with the smoothest, sluttiest voice possible.

That voice made a shiver run up Taehyung’s spine. He quickly pulled off his jeans so his own erection wasn’t as uncomfortable. He then finally gave in and slid in one lubed up finger into the Baby J’s entrance, feeling his body tense around it. He swirled it around slowly and then began to pump it back and forth. Sweet moans slid out of Baby J’s mouth and Taehyung was absolutely soaking it all up. His finger moved slightly quicker with each passing moment and he eventually added in another one. Baby J’s hips pressed up against his fingers, physically begging for more while continuing to moan pretty for the other male. Taehyung gripped Baby J’s ass with his other hand and squeezed it tightly while finger fucking him roughly.

“What’s your name?”

He asked after a little while.

Baby J whined and squirmed a bit.

“Please don’t make me say it.”

He begged, his breath quick and ragged from moaning so much.

“I’m going to make you.”

Taehyung said roughly before repeatedly curling up his fingers into a specific spot.

The blonde suddenly gasped sharply and moaned out loudly. He tugged on the cuffs and his entire body quivered.

“Oh _fuck_! Right there, Taehyung. God damn.. Right there!”

That gorgeous moan and stunning reaction made Taehyung lose his train of thought for a moment. Once back to reality, he grabbed the silicon ring and rubbed lube all over it with one hand. He then leaned down and found Baby J’s hard dick. The dancer’s body jolted over and over from the fingering and also from his dick being touched. Taehyung smirked lightly while he slid a cock ring onto Baby J and then continued to finger him in that spot he loved so much.

“What’s your name?”

Baby J panted and then moved a bit uncomfortably.

“What – Ah! – What’s on my dick?”

He asked in a whimper.

“A cock ring. It’s going to keep you from cumming. That is,”

Taehyung shoved his fingers in deeper and harder, then lowering his voice to a sexy, guff tone.

“unless you tell me your name.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..”  
Baby J cursed under his breath. He yanked again on the cuffs and groaned noisily.

“I-I can’t!”

“Mm, sorry, that’s not the answer I’m looking for.”

He then pushed in a third finger as well as started to jack off the dancer.

“Don’t you want to cum, baby?”

The submissive male nodded immediately, unable to speak between his moans and rough breathing. Taehyung smirked a bit.

“Then what’s your name?”

Baby J gave drawn out, on-the-edge moans. It was obvious that he was struggling to hold himself together and it was difficult for him to even speak.

“Ji—J—”

There was an obvious hesitation before he even opened his mouth again; showing how much he didn’t want to reveal his name but also how much he really needed to.

“Jimin! My-My name is Jimin!”

He answered desperately, his nails digging into the palms of his skin from how hard he was clutching his fists.

Upon hearing the name, Taehyung took off the cock ring and continued to pump his fingers in and out at a fast pace. He also continued to jerk him off, seeing as Jimin was very close to his orgasm. Tae had him all night so he didn’t care if he had to wait a bit before fully fucking him.

“Go ahead, cum for me, Jimin.”

He told him lowly, letting his name roll off his tongue.

Jimin had a body-shaking orgasm not even five seconds later and it wasn’t necessarily because of all the teasing and foreplay, but the way Taehyung said his name. No one else had forced him to reveal his true name and definitely no one else had spoken it so beautifully.

He panted softly while coming down from his high and his body still shook slightly. He glanced over his shoulder to look back at Tae.

“Congratulations. You did it.”

He said with a small laugh.

“And you did it _very_ well.”

“Oh?”

Taehyung smiled and then flipped Jimin over so he could see his face again.

“Did I really do that well for you?”

“Considering I’ve never orgasmed that quickly and I’ve never given any other client my name, yeah, I’d say you did amazing.”

He hummed, rubbing his leg against the side of Tae’s leg. He then glanced down and raised his eyebrow a bit.

“If you uncuff me, I can take care of that for you.”

The dark-haired male moved his eyes to the same spot as Jimin’s; his still bulging erection. He then looked back up to the dancer and shook his head.

“No, I’m going to make myself wait until you’re ready again.”

Jimin frowned and tugged on the cuffs, actually concerned.

“What? No, no. You shouldn’t wait that long. It can’t be healthy for you to do that.”

“I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Tae reassured him with a deep kiss on the lips.

While they kissed, Jimin slid his hands up the bedpost pole and then pushed up on the bar. The top part came off just enough to pull the cuffs through. He then put his arms around Taehyung’s neck to kiss back before pushing him to the side and quickly getting on his lap.

“Sorry, Tae. I just won’t let that happen.”

Taehyung blinked in confusion of all that had happened and looked at the bedpost before narrowing his eyes. He then pointed to it and tilted his head to the man on his lap.

“Yoongi?”

Jimin chuckled and nodded.

“He doesn’t want any of his employees to get into situations they can’t get out of. Now,”

He leaned down and shifted his body until he was just a little above Taehyung’s boxers.

“let me make you feel good.”

Tae tried to retaliate again but was silenced when he felt how nice it was to have someone’s lips against his skin. He breathed out just a little more ragged than usual and lightly held onto the sheets with one hand. Jimin immediately started going to work. He kissed along Taehyung’s boxer-line and rubbed his erection with a hand. He then grabbed the edge of the fabric with his teeth and tugged it down until a nice hard dick popped out. He bit his lip softly upon seeing how big his newest client was. _Wow._ Jimin then made sure his tongue was really wet and slowly licked all the way up from the base. Taehyung’s back arched slightly and his breath caught in his throat; especially when he felt Jimin’s tongue piercing drag over his cock.

“Ah, fuck, Jimin..”

He moaned out smoothly.

Jimin lightly squeezed his thigh, feeling a growing addiction to the way his name was spoken by this man. He licked all the way up to the tip of Taehyung’s erection and swirled his tongue around it which ushered another sweet moan from him.

“Such a pretty cock~ Makes me want to.. just…”

With a sly smirk, the blonde then slipped Tae’s dick deep into his mouth with ease and held it there for a moment before beginning to bob his head at a teasingly slow pace.

A restrained huff made its way out of Taehyung’s mouth and he gripped the sheets tightly with one hand while he raised up the other to tangle in and tug on Jimin’s hair. His back arched more and his legs tensed from the incredible feeling. His breath became more ragged and he had to bite his lip every now and then to keep his sexually frustrated whines to himself.

Of course, Jimin immediately noticed what was going on with him. He pulled his head all the way up; making a ‘pop’ sound when his mouth came off his dick.

“Something wrong, Mr. Kim?”

“Hah..”

Taehyung laughed and his legs relaxed a bit.

“Definitely nothing wrong. Nothing could be more perfect than this.”

Jimin gave a fake pout and sat up, pressing his still-cuffed hands on Tae’s stomach.

“Nothing could be more perfect?”

He then glided his hands upwards and reached over to grab a condom from his nightstand. He ripped open the packaging with his teeth and moved so he was sitting on the man’s thighs.

“You can’t think of a single thing that’d make this more perfect?”

Lustful thoughts flooded Taehyung’s mind. There were so many he could’ve named off but his desires caught in his throat and he was speechless. The dancer on his lap simply smiled and started working the condom onto his erection.

“Don’t you worry. I know exactly how to make this perfect for you.”

With a simple glide of his hand and shifting of the hips, both men suddenly moaned out when Jimin slid Taehyung’s dick into his body. Jimin jolted slightly and gasped out a beautiful pornstar-like moan. Though he was rumored to have had sex with multiple people, even he seemed surprised by the feeling. Taehyung’s eyes went wide and his breath stuck in his chest before letting it out shakily. He reached forward to tightly grip Jimin’s hips and he thrusted up a little, impatient for movement to start. That brought out a small chuckle from the man on top of him and he smiled before beginning to move his body up and down slowly. Taehyung’s head leaned back and he matched Jimin’s movements with small thrusts of his own to make it all the more pleasurable for them. Soft pants came from both men while they indulged in each other completely. As much as Tae wanted to take it slow and have it last as long as possible, it was obvious that neither of them could’ve kept up the painstakingly hindered pace. Their breathy groans soon developed into deep moans when Jimin’s slight shifting became quick bouncing. Taehyung’s nails dug into Jimin’s hips just enough to leave small marks and the dancer kept his balance by holding onto Tae’s ribcage lightly. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronization and it only made every moment better than the last. Taehyung tugged down on Jimin’s hips every time he moved that way; forcing his dick deeper into the dancer’s body. Both of them jerked sharply when Jimin’s prostate was hit unexpectedly. The stripper’s back arched and he leaned his head back while letting out desperate pleas.

“Ah! Right there, Taehyung, right there!”

With nails dug into his hips rougher, Tae thrusted up hard against that spot over and over again. He watched while Jimin’s entire body bounced and jolted from the ecstasy. An intoxicating sight to say the least.

It took barely ten minutes of lovely, harsh fucking for each of them to approach their orgasms. Taehyung bit his lip roughly to hold back as long as he could but he knew he could barely last any longer. Jimin whined in pleasure and used one hand to jerk himself quickly. He looked down to his client with a wide smirk.

“I’m so close~ Are you?”

He asked between breathless moans.

Taehyung quickly nodded in response.

Jimin bounced on his cock as fast as he possibly could and stuttered over his words.

“F-Fuck..! I’m g-gonna cum!”

Within the blink of an eye, both men had their bodies rocked by their climaxes. Jimin made sure to let out a beautifully loud final moan for Taehyung before slowing down his bouncing and beginning to catch his breath. Tae’s abdomen was covered in Jimin’s hot orgasm but he could’ve cared less. He let go of the dancer’s hips so he could slide off of him, though he really would’ve preferred they stayed in that position. Once he was fully off, Taehyung made sure to unlock the cuffs from his wrists before anything else.

Jimin took a brief moment before carefully standing up. He wobbled a bit at first but only had to take a few steps to grab some towels in the corner of the room. He cleaned himself up and then went back to Taehyung to clean him up as well. The dancer then plopped himself down onto the other man’s chest with a content sigh.

“Damn. That was the best fuck session I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah?”

Taehyung chuckled, still catching his breath just a bit.

“I’m glad to hear that. It was definitely the best for me too.”

The blonde propped his head up and smiled to him before reaching up and moving a strand of hair away from his eye.

“You will come back for me again, right? This isn’t just a one-time thing, is it?”

He asked softly, trying - but absolutely failing - to hide his little concerned frown.

_Fuck._ Jimin absolutely melted Taehyung’s heart. Jungkook was right. Tae was obsessed with this guy.

“Of course I’ll come back for you. You think I can just build up all this sexual tension between us and only screw you once?”

He smiled and tussled Jimin’s sweat-damp hair.

“No way.”

His face immediately lit up and he pressed a kiss to Tae’s lips.

“Damn right you’ll come back! I wouldn’t let you ditch me anyways. I’m starting to think you’re my favorite now.”

“Just starting to?”

Tae asked teasingly.

“Oh, shut up.”

Jimin pushed away his face playfully and then laid his head down on his chest again. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes comfortably.

A smile crept onto Taehyung’s face and he laid back on the pillow behind him; a hand resting on _his_ dancer’s back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! sorry for missing last week's update and being late on this week's update. life's been crazy.  
but! I made sure to make this chapter longer than usual to make up for it :)  
hope you like it!

They laid there together for about a half hour; mainly talking about how Jimin got into the exotic dancing business. Apparently, his foster father sold him off for booze money at a young age and Hoseok found him on the streets when the club he used to work at shut down. Though Jimin didn’t seem very affected but all his life trauma and spoke of it very light-heartedly, Tae still felt horrible about how this gorgeous man’s life had panned out. Of course he had to consider the fact that if it didn’t happen that way, he would’ve never met him.

Taehyung eventually glanced to his watch and sighed.

“I need to get going.”

“What? No!”

Jimin wrapped his arms tightly around Taehyung.

“Can’t you stay the night?”

He whined.

“I’d love to but I have to leave before the sun rises. If I get caught leaving this place, we’ll definitely never see each other again.”

Jimin huffed.

“Fine…”

He then released the male he was laying on and shifted to the side so he could get up. The dancer got up and slipped on lace white panties and a sheer white robe to match while Taehyung slid off the bed and grabbed his pants, starting to pull them on.

“So, what else did you have in this bag of goodies?”

Jimin asked, reaching for Tae’s bag.

“Oh, nothing really. Some more lube, condoms—”

“Is this.. me?”

Taehyung paused for a split second and then snapped around with wide eyes. He saw his sketchbook in Jimin’s hands, open to the page with the lingerie he designed.

“I—No! It-It’s just a face I drew randomly.”

He stuttered quickly, leaning down to try and grab the sketchbook.

Jimin pulled it away from his grasp though.

“Liar! This is _me_. You drew _me_.”

He then looked down to the drawing and stared at it with Taehyung anxiously watching.

“I love it.”

He said softly.

“Are you a fashion designer?”

The man nodded slowly. Jimin’s face then exploded with excitement and he stepped over to him.

“Are you designing this for me? Please say yes. I love this outfit so much. I think it’s absolutely beautiful.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion and disbelief.

“You.. really like it?”

“Of course!”

Jimin beamed.

“And,”

He set down the sketchbook on the bed and wrapped his arms around Tae’s neck.

“I’d wear it only for you.”

“Only for me?”

He asked slowly, resting his hands on Jimin’s waist.

The blonde nodded.

“Only for you.”

He then cupped his cheek with one hand.

“You’re definitely my favorite now, Taehyung.”

That certainty pulled a smile onto Tae’s face.

Although neither one wanted to, they said their goodbyes and goodnights and Taehyung promised to see him again the next night. The dark-haired male walked down the hallway and back into the empty club area. Yoongi and Hoseok were, of course, still awake and talking in an unfamiliar serious tone.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. He showed me videos and even blue prints of how to get there.”

“I don’t know, Yoongi. It doesn’t sound safe and—”

“Hoseok.”

Yoongi interrupted when he caught sight of Taehyung.

Hobi, who was sitting on the bar facing his boyfriend, turned to see his customer.

“Oh! Taehyung!”

He smiled brightly as always, as if they weren’t just having a heavy conversation, and asked excitedly.

“How’d it go?”

Taehyung smiled as well and looked down to the floor.

“Jimin. His name is Jimin.”

There was a disappointed groan from Yoongi and a thrilled cheer from Hoseok.

“I can’t believe you got it out of him the first time.”

Yoongi said, crossing his arms over his chest. There was the confirmation that Taehyung really did get the right name. Sometimes, dancers lied about their names so he was thrilled to know that Jimin didn’t.

“Oh, lighten up.”

Hoseok hummed and ran his fingers through his love’s hair.

“You got it out of me the first time.”

Yoongi couldn’t help but smirk slightly and lean into his boyfriend’s touch.

“Damn right I did.”

Taehyung chuckled and tucked his hand into his pocket.

“Well, expect me to be back for him. I, uh,”

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“am kind of obsessed with him now.”

“Aww!”

Hoseok leaned his head on Yoongi’s shoulder.

“That sounds like what happened with us, doesn’t it, Suga Bear? You were obsessed with me and then fell in love with me and stole me away from it all so I could be solely yours.”

“Don’t even think about stealing away our best employee, Tae.”

Taehyung scoffed with a smirk.

“No promises.”

His smirk then faded and he approached the bar, setting his bag down.

“Hey. What were you two talking about before I came over here? Seemed pretty serious.”

The couple paused and looked to each other before Yoongi took a breath.

“You can’t utter a word of this to anyone, got it?”

Tae nodded; eyebrows pinched together worriedly.

“A few years ago, I had a friend who ran a club like this. Suddenly, he dropped off the face of the earth and his club was gone. No arrests, no cops, no big scene. People just assumed he went to The Chapel though because that’s what happens to every missing person, ya know?”

He then rubbed his eyes softly before continuing.

“Well, guess who walked into my club tonight after you went off with Baby J? My buddy who was supposedly missing. Of course, I ask where the hell he’s been all these years and he tells me that he found a way out. A way to get out of this damned place and to a place where you’re not ‘Chapelized’ for having sex.”

Taehyung shook his head in disbelief.

“Wait, what? That’s impossible. There’s no where else to go. This city is all that exists.”

Yoongi grabbed his phone and set it on the bar in front of Tae. He then played a video that showed the borders of the city. Then, after taking a certain route, the other side of the city’s borders were shown. The really was a way out. A whole other world not even know to 99.9% of the population within these walls.

Taehyung stepped back, heart racing and breath uneven.

“That… That’s fake. There’s no way.”

He grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder.

“I’m going to forget I ever heard or saw _any_ of this.”

He then immediately left the club, not stopping when hearing his name called out by the owners.

Thoughts flurried through his mind when he came back home. _A way out?_ He hid his bag of sex toys in a secretive place in his apartment. _That’s impossible._ _There’s nothing outside of this city. The government always told us—_ The government. Why should he trust what the government says? After all, this is the government who banned sexual acts and takes people away when they break that law.

Taehyung shook his head and went to his kitchen. He put a tea kettle on the stove and starting warming it up while grabbing a pack of tea from the cupboard. While waiting for the water to warm, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw multiple messages on it.

_Jungkook:_

_The date is going great! Seoko is wonderful guy and I think he really likes me._

_Jungkook:_

_Oh, and he loved the outfit you picked out for me ;)_

_Jungkook:_

_I’m so gonna get laid tonight!!!_

_Jungkook:_

_Seoko’s place is really nice._

_Jungkook:_

_Is it normal for guys to take a super long time in the bathroom before having sex? Should I check and see if he’s okay?_

_Jungkook:_

_OH FUCK TAEHYUNG_

_Jungkook:_

_4 Missed Calls_

Taehyung’s eyebrows pinched together confusedly. He had no idea of what Jungkook could possibly have called him for. That being said, he dialed back his number. _Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring— _Voicemail. He tried calling again but that time it didn’t even ring; it just went straight to voicemail.

He sighed and shrugged. It was possible that Jungkook was asleep or busy fucking like a rabbit. He’d call again in the morning.

Soon enough his tea was ready and he began to drink it down. About half an hour had passed and no calls or texts from Jungkook. Either that boy had amazing stamina or they had both already fallen asleep. With no worries in his mind anymore, he took a quick shower and then made himself comfortable in bed. After a night of being with Jimin though, he found himself to be a bit lonely sleeping all by himself. He hoped that one day he could sneak the gorgeous dancer away from the club and to his apartment. He recalled the events of the nights a bit before slowly dozing off to sleep.

A sleepy groan came from Tae’s chest when his alarm went off. He really didn’t want to go to work. He sighed and sat up slowly, his hair sticking up all over the place and his eyes still shut from tiredness. After last night, it was definitely worth being tired.

Once he finally woke up more, he slipped out of bed and went on with his usual morning routine. Get dressed, brush teeth, fix hair, _coffee,_ breakfast, out the door. Forget bag, go back, grab bag, out the door again.

The drive to work was uneventful per usual; just as he expected the rest of his day to go. He pulled into his normal parking space and paused. He took his sketchbook out of his bag and flipped to the page with the lingerie he drew for Jimin. To his surprise, the page has been ripped out. Taehyung chuckled.

“Sly boy.”

He then put it away and finally went into his work.

He greeted the receptionist on the way in just as he did every morning. She spoke up, though, stopping him.

“Mr. Kim, Mr. Bang is in your office. He said he had something he wanted to talk to you about right away.”

“Oh.”

He nodded and then started slowly walking towards his office.

“Thank you.”

Tae felt a bit worried. Did he do something wrong? Was he going to get fired? He took in a deep breath before opening to door and stepping into the room. He saw his boss sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk and the man stood up upon hearing his employee enter the room.

“Taehyung! Wonderful to see you.”

He shook Tae’s hand and smiled. Seemed to be a good sign.

“Mr. Bang, good to see you too. I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“Ah, I decided I wanted to deliver this news myself. Better than sending out one of those boring memos.”

Mr. Bang took a seat once again and gestured for Taehyung to sit as well; which he did.

“For a while now, the company has been discussing finding a new lead designer. Our old one burned herself out and we’ve fallen short on fresh, unique designs. We want something flashy. Something people will love to see and want to wear. We need someone who’s passionate and excited about fashion and puts that energy into their designs.”

Taehyung sat back comfortably in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I think I may know a kid who would—”

“No, no, Mr. Kim. I didn’t come here for a recommendation. I’m here because we want to make you our new lead designer. I remember you applying to be a designer when you first came to this company. I was quite impressed with your portfolio. Too bad we had just hired a new designer when you applied.”

Mr. Bang then clapped his hands together and sat forward.

“Anyways! What do you say? Would you like to be our new designer?”

If it was possible for Tae’s jaw to hit the floor, it would’ve happened. He was in absolute shock and felt like he had to be dreaming or something. First, he had an amazing night with Jimin and now he was getting his dream job? It had to be a dream. Either way, he answered like an exhilarated child.

“Yes! Yes, absolutely! I would be incredibly honored to do that, Mr. Bang.”

The man smiled and laughed.

“See? _That_ is the passion this place needs. I knew you were the right choice.”

He stood and shook Tae’s hand again.

“Congratulations, Designer Kim.”

He then began to walk over to the door but stopped.

“Oh! Why don’t you head up to the third floor? We want you to get started on a project ASAP.”

“Thank you, sir. I will right away.”

Mr. Bang then left and once the door was closed, Tae ripped out his phone.

_‘Yo, it’s Jungkook.’_

“Jungkook, thank god. You won’t believe—”

_‘Ha! Just kidding. I can’t get to the phone. Leave a message after the beep.”_

_Beep._

“First off, I hate that I fall for your stupid voicemail every time. Second, pick up your damn phone! I have a lot to catch you up on.”

Taehyung then ended the call and put his phone in his back pocket.

With pure excitement fueling him, he basically flew up the stairs to the third floor – the design floor. He was welcomed warmly by people who already knew him by name. The environment was the complete opposite of his office job. The people were lively and not stuck working some routine. They asked Tae if he had designs to work on and he grinned brightly. He pulled out his sketchbook and smacked it down on a counter with it open to a certain page. It was his dream design; the dress he had been working on perfecting for a while now. The one that he named Blue Star. Seamers immediately began to scurry around collecting fabrics and presenting them to Taehyung for approval.

The entire day was like that and he couldn’t be happier. By the end of everyone’s shift, a base dress was draped over a mannequin. Taehyung stepped back to look at it after all the others had left. All he could do was smile at it. At the fact that his creation was coming to life. He couldn’t believe that all this was happening. It was _really_ happening. After finally taking it all in, he packed up his stuff and left work.

He pulled out his phone again once he was in his car. No returned calls from Jungkook. Strange. Normally he would’ve called back by then. Taehyung sighed and tried to not let it bother him too much. Kook was probably out having a blast with Seoko and was too busy to call back.

The newly appointed designer decided to go visit his other happy place, the club. Tae thought Yoongi and Hoseok would like to hear his news.

_Knock knock._

“We’re not open yet.”

“Not even for your favorite customer?”

The door swung open and Tae was suddenly yanked into the club. Hoseok quickly dragged him through the hallway and into the actual club.

“I’m so glad you’re here. You should probably hear what we’ve got to say.”

At the bar were both Yoongi and Jimin; Jimin sitting on the bar’s countertop in a casual t-shirt and ripped jeans.

“Hi there Mr. Kim~”

He purred out with a small wave.

Taehyung smirked and moved over to stand beside the dancer.

“Hello, Jimin.”

He answered back, letting Jimin’s name roll off his tongue smoothly. There was no doubt that it made a shiver run up Jimin’s spine.

“Oi. Save the flirting for later.”

Yoongi interrupted. He seemed to be even more stressed out than Hobi.

“Alright, alright. What’s going on?”

Tae asked while Jimin scoot closer to him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Yoongi sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I know you said you didn’t want to hear about any of this but these two insisted I tell you.”

Taehyung glanced over to look at Jimin and saw a slightly concerned expression on his face. He then looked back to the club owner.

“We’re leaving. Packing up our things, taking our dancers, and getting the hell out of this town. We want you to consider coming with us.”

That made Taehyung immediately back away from the bar.

“No, nope. That’s impossible. There’s nothing outside this city and even if there is, we’ll undoubtedly get killed trying to get out.”

Jimin hopped off the counter and went up to the nervous male. He pressed his hand against his chest and looked into his eyes softly.

"Please, Taehyung. If you don’t come with us – or at least try to – there’s a high chance of you getting Chapelized.”

“And no one wants to be brainwashed by this sick government.”

Hoseok added on.

Taehyung paused and met his gaze with Jimin’s. His eyes were so pleading.

“I can’t. I-I have a life here. I just got promoted to head designer at work. It’s my dream job and I can’t just ditch Jungkook either.”

“Jungkook can come with us. Please, Tae, you can start a new life. Any life outside this damned city will be a better life.”

Hobi stepped forward, desperate to convince him.

“Jungkook would never agree to this. He has a new guy in his life and—”

He was stopped by the sudden ring from the phone in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and then smiled in relief.

“Speak of the devil.”

He answered the call and then moved over to the side.

“Jungkook, what the hell? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day.”

“Hello, Taehyung. I am sorry to have worried you. I assure you that I am much better now.”

“‘Much better now’? What are you talking about? You were fine before.”

The tone of Taehyung’s voice made it obvious that he was concerned. Jimin approached him again and put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“Where are you? I’m coming to see you.”

“I am at my home now. I assure you I am alright.”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in twenty.”

Tae then hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket before grabbing his bag.

“Is something wrong with Jungkook?”

Both club owners asked at nearly the exact time.

“I don’t know. Yes. I think so.. I don’t know!”

He shook his head, clearly stressed beyond belief.

“He’s speaking weird and it—something just feels off. I’m going to go check on him now.”

“I’m coming with you.”

Jimin spoke up, grabbing a jacket that was on the bar and standing steadily besides the dark-haired male.

“Jimin—”

“I’m coming with you no matter what anyone says. Let’s not waste time arguing and just get going.”

There really was no way Taehyung could argue with that.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Usually the car ride from the city to Jungkook’s apartment would’ve taken about thirty minutes but Taehyung wasn’t kidding about getting there in twenty. Jimin was an absolute angel on the drive there. He lovingly held the other’s hand when possible and rested his hand on his thigh when hand-holding wasn’t available. Once they arrived at Jungkook’s apartment building, they both rushed out of the car and made their way up the staircase. Taehyung shakily went through his keychain to find Kook’s apartment key and finally unlocked it. He went in – out of breath and nervous as hell – and called out for his best friend.

“Jungkook? Jungkook!”

The younger male then stepped out of his room and into sight. He had a strange, relaxed smile on his face.

“Hello Kim Taehyung. Who’s this?”

He asked in a monotone voice while looking at Jimin.

Tae immediately went up to him and gripped him by the shoulders.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?”

“Weird? Oh no, no. I am feeling wonderful.”

“You’re not! You’re not wonderful! This isn’t you, Jungkook!”

He shook his friend’s shoulders desperately, hoping that would somehow snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

Jimin carefully approached him and pulled back on his arm.

“Taehyung…”

“What happened to you?”

Tae continued on, refusing to let go of his hold on Jungkook.

“Seoko helped me better myself. He made it possible for me to clear my mind and be truly happy in this great city of ours.”

“Better yourself? What are you talking about ‘better yourself’?”

The older friend’s voice began to crack as he feared the worst.

Jimin then softly squeezed the other’s arm and spoke slowly.

“Tae… Look at his eyes. He’s been—”

“Don’t say it.”

“Chapelized. He’s been Chapelized.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back to posting!  
since it's been so long, I tried to make this chapter extra good for you all! hopefully you like it :))  
also, this fic has now hit 25K words, woo!! thank you to everyone who reads each of these words <3  
\- kaz

“There’s nothing you can do now.”

Taehyung’s entire body began to shake as he broke down. Tears made their way down his cheeks and Jimin led him out of the apartment. The newly friendless-man collapsed on the floor of the hallway.

“Oh, Taehyung…”

Jimin sat down beside him and brought his head against his chest to comfort him.

“I’m so sorry.”

“What am I going to do without him?”

Tae sobbed into Jimin’s chest.

“He was all I had.”

Jimin’s eyebrows pinched together sadly and he leaned his head lightly on top of the other’s. He stayed silent for a moment and then spoke softly.

“Leave with me. Put this horrid city behind you.”

Taehyung paused, taking in a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Finally, he forced out his words.

“When do you leave?”

“Two weeks.”

Yoongi spoke.

“I’ll have a full plan of our trip by next week. Then we’ll prep, explore the escape route a bit, and finally get the hell out of here.”

“How many of us?”

“Including you, nine. I’ll be taking one group of four the first night and once I make it outside the city limits, I’ll notify Hoseok and he’ll take the remaining three.”

“Okay, what can I do to help?”

Hobi cut in quickly.

“You need to rest, Taehyung. After what happened to Jungkook—“

“Don’t day his name.”

Tae snapped.

“I just… I want to get away from here as quickly as possible.”

Jimin rubbed his back and put his other hand on his cheek to meet their eyes.

“We have two weeks. There’s plenty of time to help out but right now you need to take a breather.”

The older male’s eyes were still puffy from crying and Jimin’s unconditional kindness only made him tear up again while he nodded. The blonde immediately pulled him close and started to lead him to his room.

“Just try to relax.”

He said while sitting the crying man down on the bed.

“What am I going to do?”

Taehyung choked out, pressing his face into his hands.

“Jungkook was all I had. What am I going to do without him?”

Jimin softly sighed and sat down besides him.

“You’re going to be okay. That’s what you’re going to do. Jungkook isn’t gone, alright? He’s just hypnotized.”

Tae scoffed.

“‘Just hypnotized’. Yeah, no big deal.”

He breathed out sharply.

“I want to bring him with us but god knows he’ll turn us in if I try.”

Jimin rubbed his back once again to try and comfort him better.

“Look, we’ll figure it out but right now you need to rest.”

There was a silence and then the next thing Jimin knew, he was pinned down to his bed by his wrists. The other man hovered above him with a lustful look in his eyes.

“I’m not particularly tired right now.”

“Tae—“

His voice was silenced by a deep kiss. His eyes stayed wide open and his brows furrowed. He yanked against Taehyung’s hands to try and stop this utter madness but he made no difference. Their lips didn’t break apart until Taehyung decided they would. The dark-haired male looked to Jimin and tilted his head.

“What are you doing?”

The dancer asked sharply.

“Whatever I want.”

Tae then slid his hands up Jimin’s shirt. He held his sides and leaned down to kiss at his neck.

“Taehyung—“

Jimin spoke sternly but moaned suddenly when a sweet spot of his was kissed. He quickly put his hand over his mouth to try and quiet his noises but it was too late.

The other male smirked against Jimin’s skin and kissed harder on that specific spot. He got another moan out of him and while the dancer was distracted by that feeling, Tae pushed his hands up further and squeezed Jimin’s nipples between his fingertips. The blonde’s back arched and he finally gave up. He dropped his hand from his mouth and allowed himself to release his sounds. Taehyung smoothly shifted himself between Jimin’s legs and tightly grinded their hips together. With each pleasured moan he received, he tugged up on the sensitive nipples in his hold. Jimin whimpered a bit and then lifted his legs up to wrap around Tae’s waist and pull him closer. He tangled one hand into his dark hair and the other gripped onto the back of his shirt. Jimin took a breath in when the other man pulled away from his neck suddenly. Taehyung began to unbutton his shirt until the blonde shoved his hands away so he could do it himself. While that was being taken care of, Tae slid his hands down to the dancer’s hips and gave them a firm squeeze before going to tug off his belt. He then worked his pants down from around his ass and lifted Jimin’s hips to get them all the way off. Just as he got them off, his shirt was finished being unbuttoned and he tossed both pieces of clothing onto the floor beside the bed. He leaned down to be in between Jimin’s exposed legs, putting one over his shoulder before very lightly kissing his inner thigh. The dancer’s breath caught in his throat for a moment as his head leaned back against the pillow and a sweet moan followed. Taehyung kissed harder and suddenly bit down on his thigh.

That made the blonde gasp sharply and then whimper. He reached his hands down and tugged on Tae’s hair.

“Y-Yoongi won’t be happy if you leave marks.”

The dark-haired male scoffed and moved upwards so he was near Jimin’s hips.

“I don’t care. I’m not letting anyone touch you. You’re _mine._”

That last sentence came out as a low growl before Taehyung roughly bit the dancer’s hip.

Jimin’s body jolted and it caused him to yank on the hair in his hand; though he wouldn’t notice due to the extreme pleasure he felt. His breath shivered and he could barely get his words out.

“Yes, please… Make me all yours, Taehyung.”

Jimin’s request made the dominant male get even more riled up. He stripped off his own pants finally while the dancer took off his shirt as well. With every inch of their skin fully exposed, it was much easier to leave marks. There were ones on Jimin’s shoulders, collarbones, around his nipples, and on the insides of his thigh – places that definitely couldn’t be hidden. When Tae decided he had left enough bite marks on the blonde, he wet his fingers with his own saliva and put two fingers into Jimin’s body right away.

Jimin gasped softly and let out a needy moan while gripping the other’s shoulders.

“No, please just fuck me already.”

Taehyung paused and looked down to Jimin.

“It’s going to hurt, I—“

“I don’t care. I can’t handle waiting another moment.”

He begged desperately.

After a slight hesitation, Taehyung nodded and pulled his fingers out. He then leaned on one hand and slid the other down Jimin’s body before grabbing his own dick and guiding it into the dancer’s slightly wet entrance. Both of them softly groaned and Tae watched carefully to make sure he wasn’t hurting the submissive male too much. Upon noticing that, Jimin wrapped his legs around Taehyung’s waist once again and tightened around him to force him in deeper. The dark-haired male’s eyes widened when Jimin did that. He couldn’t help but moan from entering the sudden tightness, though he quickly stopped himself and used one hand to cup the stripper’s face.

“Jimin, are you crazy? Are you okay?”

Jimin’s eyes had squeezed shut and his back arched sharply. His hands gripped Taehyung’s shoulders and his nails dug into his skin somewhat. His breath caught in his chest for a second before he could finally breathe it out all at once. He opened his eyes slowly to look up at his dominator and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

He relaxed his body slightly and rubbed the other’s back with a smile.

“You know I like it rough, baby.”

That made Taehyung smirk immediately and lean down to kiss Jimin’s lips strongly.

“God, you’re perfect.”

He then moved down to kiss his neck and collarbones while beginning to shift his hips back and forth. He pressed his hands against the bed beside Jimin’s head and the blonde moved his hips quicker; wanting the other to go faster already. Taehyung gripped the sheets and then thrusted in harshly. That got a beautiful moan out of Jimin but, of course, Tae wanted more. He moved his hands up to grab onto the edge of the mattress and was able to get and more forceful fuck. Jimin definitely noticed, his body bouncing up and down from how hard he was going.

“Oh fuck, Taehyung!”

Jimin whined softly between his pants and dragged his nails down Tae’s back.

“You wanted it rough.”

He spoke smoothly into the other male’s ear.

“Fuck yes I do~”

The blonde slid his hand up and got a handful of black hair, tugging it to the side sharply so he could speak into his ear.

“And I don’t want you to stop.”

Taehyung seethed between his teeth from the wonderful pain of having his hair yanked. He chuckled lowly and picked up the speed his hips were moving.

“I don’t plan on it, dear.”

The both of their bodies moved in perfect unison to give each other the most pleasure. Never had they been so close to each other while fucking. There was barely any space between their skin. Nearing his climax, Jimin’s hand cupped Taehyung’s face and pulled his forehead down to rest against his. They looked into their eyes and smiled to each other. Both men’s hair was damp with sweat and their breathing ragged from how rough they were going. Jimin eyes became misty. Not from how hard Taehyung was going, but from how much he had grown to adore this man. Tae had been the first man he really _desired_. Sure, there had been others that Jimin wanted to get fucked by – men who were desperate – but the man he had now was sweet to him. Hell, he drew lingerie for him and wasn’t going to let anyone else touch him. So, having their foreheads touch and be so close, it was understandable that Jimin was getting emotional. Taehyung noticed a bit but continued to smile. He quickly kissed Jimin’s lips and then tightly held their foreheads together.

“You’re mine for good now, okay baby? When you go up on that stage, you’ll be dancing for me and me only.”

Jimin nodded quickly and breathed unevenly.

“Yes.. Only for you~”

Tae then slid a hand down and pushed up Jimin’s thigh to get a new position. The stripper gasped loudly and whined prettily; his nails digging deeper into the other’s skin and then dragging down his back. It was easy to get right on the brink of orgasm and Taehyung knew the blonde’s limits. He gave a few more rough thrusts and then one last deep one that made Jimin immediately cum all over their stomachs. Upon hearing the orgasmic moans from Jimin, Taehyung came deep inside the submissive male. He ended up falling onto the blonde’s body from exhaustion. He had gone pretty hard and was also just tired from the events of the day. The both men laughed softly while catching their breath and Jimin brought his hands up to hold Tae’s face. He looked into his eyes and took in a breath to say something but was cut off.

“I want to take you on a date. A legitimate date where I can spoil you and make you feel like more than – for lack of a better word – a fuckbuddy.”

Taehyung gently kissed all over the other’s face, even while he nodded.

“Okay, okay.”

Jimin giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I’d love that. You better take me somewhere really fancy if you’re trying to get out of the fuckbuddy zone though.”

He teased.

“I already have the perfect place.”

“_Le Corbeau_?! You have got to be kidding me! Taehyung, this is the fanciest place in the whole city. You can’t take me here, it’s way too expensive.”

Jimin turned to walk away but Tae caught his arm gently and pulled him back. It had only been a few days since this date had been promised so Jimin definitely didn’t expect him to be able to get this kind of reservation.

“Money isn’t an issue.”

He lowered his voice.

“Plus, we’re leaving this place soon and I can’t take my money with me. Might as well spend it.”

Jimin still frowned and stepped back.

“We can just get fast food; I swear I’m fine with that.”

“Jimin,”

Taehyung stepped over and stood in front of him so he couldn’t go anywhere.

“what’s the real reason you don’t want to go in there?”

The blonde looked down before finally answering.

“I don’t belong here…”

He shifted slightly and his eyes looked over the outfit he was wearing. It was the nicest thing he had and it was simply a pair of black slacks and a white button up suit shirt.

“I’m just a sleezy stripper. I can’t go into a nice restaurant like that.”

“Don’t you dare call yourself that.”

Taehyung spoke strongly, tilting up the other’s chin to look at him.

“You’re not sleezy. You are beautiful and if people don’t see you that way well.. fuck ‘em. You’re perfect in my eyes.”

He smiled and kissed Jimin’s forehead.

“Now come on, I promised you I’d take you on a fancy date.”

He held out his arm for Jimin to take and he hesitantly did so. It was comforting to hear Taehyung’s words though and it was honestly the sweetest thing the blonde had ever heard. And it was genuine too…

They entered the restaurant together and once they did, Jimin relaxed a bit. He looked over to Taehyung who was talking to the hostess about their reservation and couldn’t help but feel like he was falling hard for him. He quickly suppressed those emotions though and walked with the dark-haired man over to their table. While they walked, Jimin suddenly squeezed his arm.

“Tae..”

He spoke with a soft nervousness.

“Isn’t that the police chief?”

Taehyung looked over to a table to see Police Chief Kim Namjoon sitting with his Sergeant Major boyfriend, Kim Seokjin. Rumor was that Namjoon met Seokjin while he was in the military and immediately fell for his narcissism. Now they were the city’s most famed – and feared – couple.

It made Jimin shiver a bit and Taehyung gently put his hand on his back.

“Don’t worry, they won’t even see us.”

He calmly whispered into his ear.

The hostess led them over to a secluded room that had only one table. It was the most difficult reservation to get but, with Taehyung’s new promotion, he had an in with Mr. Bang who pulled a few strings to give his favorite designer a great date. Jimin gasped softly and blinked in disbelief as they were sat down. Once the hostess had given them their menus and left, he reached over and gripped Taehyung’s hand.

“This is the most gorgeous place I’ve ever been in my entire life. Taehyung—”

The blonde couldn’t even find his words and he just shook his head with a big smile.

Taehyung smiled back and squeezed the other’s hand.

“I wanted to spoil you. You deserve it.”

Jimin tucked back his hair behind his ear a bit and smiled more. Taehyung was beyond sweet to him.

They thoroughly enjoyed the fancy dinner and left without a care in the world.

The darker haired male stopped outside the door and laced his fingers with Jimin’s.

“Hey, let’s go shopping. Let me pick out an outfit for you to try on.”

Jimin gasped excitedly and agreed.

“Yes! That sounds wonderful! I want to see your fashion designing skills in real-time.”

They then walked to a nearby clothing store and wandered around for a bit so Tae could get a sense of what he wanted Jimin to try on.

“Okay, go wait in the dressing room and I’ll bring you outfits to try.”

The blonde nodded and disappeared into a room just as he was told. Tae then went around the store picking up certain shirts and pants along with accessories. He then brought them over to Jimin’s dressing room and swung them over the door for him to grab. After doing so, he stepped over to the chairs by a mirror and sat down, waiting for the other male to come out.

A few moments passed and Jimin poked his head out from around the corner.

“I’ve never worn anything like this, I don’t know if I’ll look good.”

“Oh, come on, are you saying what I picked isn’t any good?”

“No!”

Jimin quickly stepped out in a beautifully forming black suit with a deep blue button up that was unbuttoned lowly.

“All your designs are great.”

Taehyung smirked lightly and gestured to the mirror.

“Take a look at yourself then. This design is even better on someone as stunning as yourself.”

The blonde then turned to look in the mirror and his eyes sparkled.

“Woah… I’ve never been in anything this extravagant before. I feel wrong wearing this.”

“Jimin,”

He stood up and walked over to him, adjusting his jacket a bit from behind him.

“stop looking down on yourself because of your job. You can wear nice things and go to nice restaurants and..”

He paused.

“..and have nice people in your life.”

They glanced to each other before looking back into the mirror.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it?”

He dancer chuckled.

“I love it.”

Taehyung smiled pridefully and then shooed along the other male.

“Alright, go on and try the other stuff. Make sure to show me all of it.”

Jimin nodded and scampered off into the dressing room again. He came back out with a cute casual outfit that had a white crop top, skinny blue-jeans with a silver chain, and red sneakers. The next outfit was a winter outfit. It was a puffy flannel with a logoed long-sleeve underneath, black jeans, and above-ankle dark brown boots. Finally, there was just one more outfit and Taehyung went over to the dressing room for it.

“Uh, Tae? I think you might’ve grabbed this by accident…”

He crossed his arms over his chest ad smirked.

“No, I definitely got it on purpose. Need help zipping it up?”

There was a silence for a bit, followed by some shuffling and then a quiet voice.”

“Yes, please.”

The door opened and Taehyung stepped in to pull up the zipper. Jimin turned around to show himself in a smooth, long black dress with a slit up to his mid-thigh. He had a big blush on his cheeks and could barely look at Tae.

“This is so embarrassing..”

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Taehyung blurted out suddenly. His hands trailed down Jimin’s arms and he looked over his body slowly.

“You looked good in literally everything you tried on.”

Jimin’s blush deepened and he stepped forward a bit to press his hands against Tae’s chest.

“Well, it’s because it was all picked out by you.”

He then put a quick kiss on his lips and smiled brightly.

“I should always have you pick out my outfits.”

The dark-haired man laughed a bit and looked to the clothes hanging up.

“Did you really like all of these outfits?”

Jimin nodded in response.

“Good. Go ahead and get changed then.”

Tae scooped up all the extra outfits and went to pay for them. Just as everything went into the bags, Jimin came over to join him.

He set the dress on the counter.

“Can I get—Wait, you bought all the other stuff? Taehyung!”

The blonde grabbed the bags and looked through them.

“This is really too much. I’d rather get just the dress.”

Taehyung quickly shook his head.  
“No way are you getting that plain ol’ thing.”

Jimin paused and blinked in disbelief. _He’ll get everything except the one thing I actually want?_

“Oh, okay.”

He said softly with a hint of sadness. The other male then led them out of the store and put the bags in the back of his car. Jimin joined him in the passenger seat and stayed silent the whole ride. When the car stopped, he went to get out but stopped.

“Where are we?”

“My work.”

Taehyung got out of the car and rustled through his keys.

“Thought I’d show you around a bit. There’s no one here.”

Jimin slowly got out of the car and folded his arms across his chest.

“Tae, I’m getting kind of tired. I’d much rather just go home.”

He unlocked the door and pushed it opened.

“Five minutes, please?”

The blonde sighed heavily.

“Five minutes.”

Once inside, they took the elevator up to the designing floor and Taehyung covered Jimin’s eyes.

“This way… Watch your step… Okay, stand right here and.. open!”

When Tae took his hands off his eyes, Jimin couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. The most beautiful navy-blue dress with silver speckled ‘star’ sparkles along the bottom.

“Oh.. Taehyung… This is the most beautiful dress I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

He stepped towards the night sky dress and trailed his fingers over the fabric.

“Wait, I recognize this dress. It was in your sketchbook. Is this—”

“Blue Star. My dream design.”

He leaned on a nearby table and smiled slightly.

“Design team has been working on it all week. They want to get it debuted as quickly as possible.”

He then walked over to Jimin and his smile fell while he grabbed the fabric gently.

“I won’t debut it unless I see it on a model though.”

Jimin looked up to Tae and their eyes met.

“Do you think you’d try—”

“Yes. Yes, absolutely I’ll model it for you.”

Jimin smiled excitedly and that made Tae’s smile return.

After a few moments of adjustments and comfort fitting, the dress was on Jimin’s perfect body. Taehyung stepped back and looked it over.

“Spin for me, baby.”

The blonde stepped around in a little circle and the dress flowed in a gorgeous swirl around him. He was ecstatic to be in this dress. He felt so beautiful and he could see that Taehyung thought so too.

He went over to Jimin and a soft, classical tone began to play from his phone on the table.

“May I have this dance?”

“Ah.. I-I can’t dance outside of pole dancing…”

He answered quietly.

Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s hand and put his other hand on his waist.

“That’s fine. I’ll teach you.”

Of course, feet landed on feet and there was a bit of stumbling but eventually the two of them began to dance in sync. It was breathing taking the way Blue Star moved perfectly with them as well. While they danced, Tae held the other male close to him and met their eyes.

“You know why I didn’t want you to get that other dress?”

Jimin shook his head to Taehyung’s question.

“Because this one is yours. I’m giving Blue Star to you, Jimin.”

That did it. All of the sweet things that this man had said to the stripper piled up in his mind and finally made him cry.

“Taehyung…”

Jimin buried his face in his chest and cried softly.

“Baby, baby.”

Tae tilted his chin up.

“Please don’t cry.”

Jimin laughed lightly.

“No, they’re tears of joy, silly.”

He then kissed Taehyung lovingly and returned to leaning his head on his chest while they danced smoothly to the soft music playing.


	9. Chapter 9

Taehyung sighed heavily.

“Something’s off.”

He said, his seamstresses and the model looking to him worriedly.

“Is it the puffiness of the bottom of the dress?”

“Is it the accessories?”

He shook his head and stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

“No, no.”

He approached the female model and circled around her slowly to inspect the outfit. Tae stopped in front of her, staring at her face. It then hit him. The thing that was off was the model. Sure, this woman was gorgeous but, this wasn’t the model he wanted. Jimin was his model. This dress was only at its peak beauty when it was graced upon Jimin’s body. He blinked quickly and cleared his throat, breaking his stare.

“The shoes. Don’t put her in sparkly shoes. Put her in shoes that blend with the bottom of the dress. I want full attention to the _dress_ not the shoes.”

The seamstresses agreed and took the model away to find the right shoes. Taehyung rubbed his eyes and sat back down. It was starting to be that that perfect dancer was always on his mind. It could prove to be a problem.

“Worried about the fashion show next week?”

Mr. Bang spoke up, making Taehyung turn in his chair to see him.

“You shouldn’t be. The dress is perfect. It’s the most stunning design I, and the entire city, has ever seen. The crowd at the show will certainly be blown away.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Tae answered while he stood.

“I just keep thinking there’s something better I could do with it.”

“Better? _Better? _Mr. Kim, you can’t better perfection.”

He then tucked his hand into his pants pocket.  
“Well, I only stopped by to see the progress. I have other things to attend to now.”

He turned and began walking away.

“Keep up the good work. I look forward to seeing this design at the fashion show.”

“I won’t disappoint, sir!”

Taehyung smiled softly and waited until he left to pull out his phone. After their date, he asked Jimin for his phone number and received it with giddy excitement.

_ The dress looked horrible without you in it._

_Jimin:_

_I bet it looked stunning, Taehyung._

_If I wore one of your shirts, would you hate it on yourself?_

_ I’d just give you the shirt._

_Jimin:_

_Very funny._

_Am I seeing you tonight?_

_ Yeah. I’ll be there early._

_ Do you miss me?_

_Jimin:_

_I always miss you._

That made him smile. He wanted to invite Jimin to stay at his house tonight, but he dared not ask over text.

_ I’ll see you around 22:00_

Tae then put his phone away and glanced up to see the model come back out. She showed the designer the new shoes.

“Much better.”

Taehyung took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. It took a few brief moments before the lock unclicked and the door opened.

“Oh, hello Taehyung.”

Jungkook smiled casually.

“What are you doing here?”

He could barely speak. Jungkook was stuff and nearly robotic – the exact opposite of how he used to be. Tae forced a smile to his best friend though.

“I just want to stop by and say hi. I haven’t seen you for a while and I also wanted to show you my finished design.”

“How wonderful! Please, come in.”

Jungkook stepped aside and opened the door wider for his friend to enter. Cautiously, the older male went in the apartment. Some of the furniture and designs had been changed to more bland, uniform things.

“Please sit.”

He gestured to a chair.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“No, thank you though. I can’t stay very long. I need to plan for the fashion show.”

Taehyung pulled out his phone again.

“Am I invited to it?”

Jungkook chuckled lightly.

That laugh hurt Tae’s soul. The laugh sounded just as it used to, but he knew this wasn’t the same person anymore.

“Of course.”

He answered, then sitting across from Jungkook and holding out the phone to show him.

“These are pictures from today. We finally had a model try it on.”

He started to scroll slowly through the photos of the dress, accessories, shoes and such.

The younger male sat forward to get a better look and then his eyes widened.

“Wow, Taehyung, that is truly beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“You think so? I feel like there’s more I could do to make it better.”

“What did Mr. Bang say about it?”

“‘You can’t better perfection.’”

“I agree with him then.”

Taehyung sighed and nodded.

“You’re right. Tae pulled his phone back and scrolled through other photos.

“Hey, Jungkook?”

He stopped on one photo before showing it to the other.

“Do you remember this night?”

It was a photo of them both, Tae’s white shirt drenched in red wine. The photo showed them laughing and celebrating though.

“Yes, I do. That was the first time we met. At a fashion show. I spilled my wine on you when we bumped into each other and instead of getting mad at me, you laughed it off.”

“Yeah… Yeah, that’s what it was. I had just been reminiscing since I have my own fashion show upcoming.”

He smiled again but his heart was broken. Jungkook was so far gone that his memory of how they first met was altered.

While he was right that it was at a fashion show, their friendship didn’t start simply because Taehyung didn’t get mad at him. No, their friendship started due to Jungkook’s childish attitude. The young male was doing photography for the show and Tae was a guest. Another guest had bumped into Taehyung, causing him to fall into Jungkook accidentally. He knocked the camera out of his hands, causing it to fall to the ground and shatter the lens. A curse left Jungkook’s mouth and before Tae could even get out a singular word, the other male had thrown his drink at him. After Jungkook had calmed down and was explained the situation, he apologized over and over and even offered to buy Taehyung a new shirt. The older male simply laughed it off. It instantly made them great friends since people with good humor were in short supply.

Taehyung knew he’d never have the relationship he and Jungkook had with anyone else. It hurt him so bad to leave him behind.

“I, uh, should get going. It was nice to see you again though, Jungkook.”

The younger male smiled and nodded.

“Yes,”

He stood up with Tae.

“it was good to see you as well.”

He went to the door and stepped out into the hallway. He let out a soft sigh and faced his friend.

“Goodbye, Jungkook.”

“Have a nice day.”

He kept a smile while Jungkook closed the door and once it was closed, Taehyung’s eyes immediately welled up with tears. He knew that was his last goodbye and it shattered his heart into a million pieces. He pulled himself together and left the apartment complex. Night was progressing quickly and it was already near the time to go visit the club. Yoongi and Hoseok had recently been letting him get there an hour before opening to discuss things about the escape but also to allow him to hang out with Jimin. It had been wonderful – getting to know him. He was the sweetest guy and such a flirt. Taehyung loved it and knew his heart was slowly being won over. When he arrived at the club, he wasn’t greeted with the usual bear hug from Jimin. He walked all the way in and saw him and Hoseok up on the stage.

“Hey.”

Yoongi caught his attention.

“Hoseok’s giving him a lesson.”

Taehyung chuckled lightly and sat beside the club owner who was at a booth, watching his boyfriend closely.

“I thought Hoseok didn’t dance anymore.”

“Not when customers are around. You’re lucky I’m letting you be here. He teaches the dancers and those are the only people besides me that sees him dance.”

“Why’s that? He’s a very good dancer.”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at Tae.

“For that exact reason. You think I want people lusting over my boyfriend? You get jealous over Jimin, don’t you?”

He opened his mouth to retaliate and then nodded in defeat.

“Okay, I get it.”

He then sat in the booth with Yoongi.

“Is that why you stole him?”

The other male sighed and pried his eyes away from Hoseok’s skillful pole dancing.

“Before I opened this place, I was like you – a regular at another strip club. I was regular because of Hobi. He was to me as Jimin is to you. He went by J-Hope at the time but hope was the last thing in him. He used to think he’d forever be someone’s sex toy and was shut off emotionally. It took me months of being with him to get him to trust and open up to me. The night he did, he sobbed in my arms until he fell asleep and I had never seen him sleep so well. He finally felt protected that night. After that, I couldn’t help but steal him from that horrible place. I promised him he’d never dance for anyone but me.”

Taehyung’s jaw dropped. He’d never had Yoongi tell him personal things before. He then looked to the stage where Hoseok was dancing.

“You literally stole him? I had always thought that was a joke between you two… And now you’re escaping the city with him? He’s the luckiest guy on this planet.”

“I don’t know.. Jimin is pretty lucky too.”

Yoongi spoke as he looked back to the stage. Taehyung smiled brightly. There was a small pause before Yoongi spoke again.

“How do you feel about leaving tomorrow instead of next week?”

It was a sudden question he wasn’t ready for.

“What? Tomorrow? Are you serious?”

“Absolutely. I’ve already talked over it with everyone else but if you don’t want to, we won’t. We aren’t leaving anyone behind.”

“No! No, tomorrow is fine. I need to go home and pack though.”

He stood up.

“Tell Jimin I’ll be back.”

The club owner nodded and Taehyung briskly left.

He went back to his apartment and packed up his valuables, taking a long time seeing as he had to fit his most precious things into a singular, small backpack. After having to pick and choose what he was taking, he drove over to his workplace. It was nearly midnight now and there was surely no one there. Taehyung stopped and stared at his creation on the dress form.

“Such a shame that his city will never be able to see you.”

A mere second passed before he laughed and carefully tucked the dress away in his bag. He didn’t care if only himself and Jimin ever saw this dress again. All that mattered was that he had it and it belonged to the lovely blonde male. He retuned to his car, putting the bag in the trunk. He was finally on his way back to the club just as it hit midnight. He walked the usual couple blocks to the club just as it started to pour rain. He quickly went inside to escape the rain and went over to Yoongi at the bar.

“Hey, did I miss Jimin’s perform—”

“I said let go of me!”

Tae turned when he heard Jimin’s voice.

“I changed my mind! I don’t want to be taken by anyone tonight!”

A horribly drunk, perverted looking man held tight to Jimin’s arm, refusing to let go.

“I’ve been waiting weeks to get you. I’m not giving you up now.”

Hoseok grabbed the man’s hand and tried to pry him off Jimin only to be shoved away harshly. Yoongi angrily stepped out from behind the bar and checked on his boyfriend. He was about to step forward and sock the guy, but he had been beat to it. Taehyung threw his entire body into the punch and it knocked the disgusting man off of Jimin. He panted softly, having never hit someone in his entire life. He looked over to see Hoseok and Yoongi protectively take Jimin behind the bar. It was a mistake to glance away though because the next thing he knew was a horrible pain in his stomach as he was punched in return. The man stumbled a bit after punching Taehyung but landed another one right against his temple. The punch knocked Tae to the floor and his head was dizzy for a couple seconds before he was able to blink it away. The man stood over the one on the ground and Taehyung saw it as an opening. He kicked his foot up right into the perv’s crotch, making him keel over and groan in pain. The dark-haired male carefully stood up and took a deep breath in before grabbing the back of the man’s head and slamming it into his knee. It instantly knocked out the already heavily drunk man. Tae panted a bit from the pain he was in and brought his hand up to touch the blood running down his face from the punch he received. He felt lightheaded and was nearly knocked over again when Jimin basically attacked him with a hug.

“Taehyung!”

Jimin had tears in his eyes when he looked up.

“I thought I was going to lose you!”

He buried his face into his chest and his entire body shivered.

Taehyung wrapped his arms tightly around the dancer and gently whispered into his ear.

“You’ll never lose me, baby.”

“Alright, someone get this piece of trash out of my club and everyone else, get out too!”

Yoongi demanded loudly. The small crowd of men groaned and left, two of them carrying out the blacked-out man.

Hoseok then walked over to Jimin and the other male.

“Oh, Taehyung… You’re bleeding. C’mon, we’ll clean you up.”

Hoseok and Jimin carefully and slowly led Tae back to the dancer’s room and sat him on the bed. Hoseok gave the blonde the first aid kit and then left the room.

“Are you alright?”

The raven-haired man asked while the first aid kit was being opened.

“You’re seriously asking about_ me _right now?”

“Well, yeah. I know how I’m doing.”

Taehyung smiled and then winced when Jimin began cleaning up his wound.

He laughed softly.

“Fair enough.”

Jimin sighed and looked to the man on his bed; his savior.

“I’m fine, just startled.”

He then turned his eyes back to the cut on Tae’s head that went right through his eyebrow.

“Thank you for doing that… I really appreciate it.”

“It’s not a big deal. I was just being a decent person.”

“There aren’t many of those around this place. You’re a rare breed.”

Both of them laughed lightly and Jimin focused on putting the butterfly closure on Tae’s cut. Once that was done, he hummed and sat beside him.

“There. Feel a bit better?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Jimin.”

Taehyung then stood up and rubbed the front of his head.

“I should get home before I develop too bad of a headache.”

“What? No! You just got into a fight, Taehyung. You can’t drive.”

“Jimin, I can’t stay the night here. I have work in the morning.”

That made the dancer frown and cross his arms over his chest while he stood up in front of the other man.

“I’m not letting you drive. You might black out and get into a car accident.”

“Jimin—”

“I’ll drive you. There. How about that? You’ll still be able to get to work tomorrow that way.”

Taehyung raised his eyebrow and scoffed.

“I doubt your bosses are letting you leave this club. I’ll just drive myself. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

He pushed passed the blonde and walked out of his room.

“You know I can make my own decisions, right?”

Jimin called out after him.

“So can I.”

There was an audible gasp from the dancer and he disappeared back into his room. Taehyung laughed at the reaction and then proceeded to walk out into the club.

“Taehyung! God, are you okay?”

Yoongi quickly asked upon seeing him.

He nodded in response.

“I’m fine, I swear. Jimin took good care of me.”

Hoseok then hugged Tae and sighed heavily.

“Thank you so much for doing that. It means so much to us that you protected one of our dancers.”

He then let him go and glanced to him.

“You’re not leaving, are you? Are you sure you’ll be okay getting back home?”

“Let me drive you home.”

Yoongi said, grabbing his keys.

“No, no. I’m driving myself. I can handle it.”

Tae reassured them.

“Hell no.”

Jimin spoke up strongly. He was changed into regular clothes and had a jacket with a fur hood on over it.

“I’m driving him. End of story.”

The injured male sighed.

“Fine. If it’ll get all of you off my case, then fine. I’ll let you drive me home.”

He said to Jimin, which made the blonde smile after getting his way.

Jimin and Tae walked quickly in the pouring rain to his car and Tae habitually tried to get into the driver’s seat before he was shooed away. He jumped into the passenger side and shook out his slightly damp hair after tossing his wet coat in the backseat. Jimin did the same, then starting up the car and listening to the directions from the other male to get to his apartment. Once they were there, Taehyung had a severe headache and was already getting sore. Normally, Jimin would’ve said ‘I told you so’ but he withheld for the sake of Taehyung’s pride. The dancer held up the dizzy male and walked to his apartment. He opened the door with Tae’s keys and then turned on a light before speaking up.

“Okay, which way is your room?”

“Down that hallway. Last door on the right…”

He mumbled, closing his eyes from the harsh brightness of the lights.

“Alright, alright now. I’ll get you out of the light in just a moment.”

Jimin walked in the direction he was directed to.

“Almost there.”

He said once seeing Taehyung’s bed through the doorframe. He gently set the man down on it and watched as he immediately laid down. Jimin then sighed softly and leaned down to pull off Tae’s shoes.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

There was a silence for a bit; Taehyung not being able to form a complete thought at first because of his severe headache.

“No.. No, I should be fine. You’ve already done a lot. Thank you.”

Jimin set his shoes on the floor next to the bed and then gently pat Tae’s leg.

“Okay… Promise me you’ll be alright here alone? Is there anyone I could call for you?”

The dark-haired male shook his head and then slowly sat up.

“Nope. I’m fine. I’ll just fall asleep anyways.”

He smiled and then chuckled while looking cutely at Jimin.

“You really are a different person outside of the club, aren’t you?”

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and raised his eyebrow.

“How so?”

“At the club, you could care less about your clients.”

He smiled wider.

“And here you are now; going on dates with one, driving him home, taking care of him.”

Jimin blushed lightly and was happy it was dim in Tae’s room.

“I’m only repaying you for fighting that guy for me…”

“Is that the only reason?”

“Yeah..?”

Taehyung shrugged and took off his shirt before then working off his pants to just be in his boxers.

“Alright then. We’re even now. You don’t have to stay.”

He laid back down and made himself comfortable on the bed.

“Huh? Wait, no! I-I want to stay. Make sure you don’t try to do anything strenuous before sleeping.”

“Lay down next to me then.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You’re obviously not leaving so lay down.”

Jimin hesitated for a moment and then stripped off his clothes until he was in his underwear as well. He slowly crawled into bed with Tae and put his back to the man. Taehyung put his arm around the blonde’s waist and then sighed.

“Are you really going to have your back to me?”

“What do you want me to do?”

Tae slid his hand across Jimin’s abdomen and grabbed his side, slowly turning him over to face him.

“There. That’s what I wanted.”

He smiled and ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair before resting his arm around him. The blonde sighed contently and nuzzled against Taehyung’s chest with a happy, soft smile.

“Hey, Jimin?”

“Hm? Yeah, Tae?”

Neither of them moved while speaking. They were simply too comfortable.

“I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

Taehyung tilted Jimin’s head up so he could see his face in the dim lighting.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

The smile that spread across Jimin’s face couldn’t have been compared to any other smile in the universe. He wrapped his arms around Taehyung’s neck and nodded quickly before kissing him deeply. When he pulled away, he spoke excitedly.

“Of course I will.”


	10. Chapter 10

_Jimin:_

_Can we have a one-day anniversary dinner tonight?_

_ Of course baby._

_Jimin:_

_You’re the best boyfriend ever <3_

Taehyung was ecstatic about having Jimin be solely his now. Not to mention that they’d be able to be safely together once they left this damned city. He couldn’t wait for tonight. Yoongi’s group was leaving the moment night fell and once they were outside The City, Hoseok’s group, the one Tae and Jimin were in, would follow right behind. Though he had no idea what to expect outside of the place he had always lived, he was nothing but excited. Not a shred of fear was in his body as long as Jimin was by his side. The time shot by while he was at work. People were in a panic over the fact that Blue Star had gone missing. Taehyung stayed sat at his desk, pretending to be in a frozen, depressed panic when he was really just zoning out and going through the logistics of the escape plan in his head. People tried to shake him out of it be nothing worked. Well, he didn’t let anything work. Even Mr. Bang came in and couldn’t get a response from Tae. With the fashion show in less than six days, seamstresses went to work trying to create a brand-new Blue Star. They hadn’t even finished the base by the time everyone’s shift was over. Taehyung stayed in his office after everyone had left, still ‘frozen with panic’. He broke himself out of it only when every living soul had left the design floor. He walked over to where they kept the design plans, folded them all up, stuffed them into his bag, and left promptly with a huge smirk. It was 20:00 by the time he left his work and began driving to the club. When he walked inside, Hobi was sitting on a barstool and Jimin was on the bar, along with one other stripper sitting at a table nearby. Hoseok looked deathly worried and he was checking his phone every ten seconds to see if Yoongi contacted him.

“Tae!”

Jimin jumped off the car after seeing him and ran into his arms to be embraced by him. He then pecked him on the lips and a soft frown spread over his lips.

“There still hasn’t been any word from Yoongi. Hoseok is really stressed out.”

He whispered quietly, then looking back at the club owner.

“Hey,”

Taehyung started, letting go of Jimin and walking over to Hobi.

“I bet he’s just fine. It’s been, what? Two hours? He said it could take up to three hours to get out of here safely.”

“I know, I know. I’m still just so worried something will go wrong.”

He looked away but Tae could tell he was hiding his misty eyes.

“I can’t lose him, Taehyung. I don’t know what I’ll do without him.”

“Don’t think like that, okay? Yoongi’s smart and he loves you more than anything. Even if he does get in trouble, nothing in heaven or hell could stop that man from coming back to his beloved boyfriend.”

“Fiancé.”

“What?”

Hoseok smiled and held up his left hand with a shiny silver ring on his wedding finger.

“He proposed before he left.”

Taehyung laughed happily and hugged Hobi.

“I’m thrilled for you guys! See, now he really will come back for you.”

That made Hoseok smile finally and he nodded.

“You’re right, you’re right.”

He breathed in softly.

“He said we’re going to get married once we’re on the outside.”

Jimin grabbed Taehyung’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“That is so sweet, Hoseok. I can’t wait for the wedding.”

“Speaking of, Jimin, would you be my best man?”

The blonde gasped and then jumped up and down.

“Yes! Yes, of course! Oh, this is all so exciting!”

After talking over the proposal and wedding for a bit, Hoseok suddenly stopped mid-sentence when he received a phone call. He quickly answered it.

“Yoongi?”

‘We made it Hoseok. We made it and… god, it’s so beautiful.’

There was a soft, relieved sigh on both ends.

‘Get going. I can’t wait to see you. I love you.’

“We’ll be on our way now. I’ll see you soon. I love you too, my Suga Bear.”

Hoseok then ended the called and looked to the men in the room.

“Alright, pack up. We’re leaving this hellhole for good now.”

All of them looked to each other and smiled excitedly. Hoseok took the lead and everyone followed him. Through the city they walked casually, as regular people, but once they got to the suburbs, they took back alleys until they neared a crossing. They had to go one by one through a small tunnel where the river exited. Hoseok went first, then the other stripper, and Taehyung and Jimin were left.

“Ready for our new lives?”

Jimin grabbed his lover’s hand again.

“I’ve been ready.”

Just as Jimin was about to step into the water, there were deafening sirens a couple blocks away. Both men nearly jumped out of their skin and Taehyung suddenly let go of Jimin’s hand.

“Go! I’ll lead them away from you guys!”

Jimin immediately shook his head and gripped Tae’s shoulders.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m leaving you!”

There was no time to argue. The older male grabbed Jimin’s hand and they took off running in the opposite direction of the tunnel. The last thing they wanted was for the police to figure out where people could escape from. They ran far, all the while having sirens chase them through the streets. Finally, they had a moment to breathe in a closed off alley.

“Tae… How are we going to get away from them?”

Jimin asked breathlessly.

“I…”

He glanced down, thinking, and then back up. He looked out the alley and then his eyes widened.

“I have an idea.”

Taehyung grabbed his boyfriend’s hand once more and then quickly ran over to a large bridge.

“We’ll jump. It’s way too dark and the current’s too fast for them to ever find us. This’ll bring us right back to the tunnel too.”

Jimin nodded and stood up on the edge of the bridge.

“Okay, let’s hurry up then.”

-STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE-

The fearfully familiar voice of Officer Kim Namjoon rang through an unseen megaphone. They were about a block away from them.

“Taehyung, what are you doing? Let’s go!”

“Go without me, Jimin, please. I’d rather they catch just me than the both of us.”

Taehyung looked up to his loved with pleading eyes.

“Please.”

Jimin reached down and gripped his hand as hard as he could, pulling him up onto the edge with him.

“I’ll _never_ leave you, Kim Taehyung.”

He said strongly.

“Now come on. We’re going. Together.”

He looked down to the water below while the sirens got louder. Just as he was about to jump, he was stopped.

“T-Tae?”

His boyfriend had put his backpack on him and then grabbed both his wrists, turning him around to face him.

“I’m doing this to protect you, Jimin.”

The blonde’s eyes filled with tears and he tried desperately to grab onto Taehyung to no avail.

“Don’t do this, Taehyung!”

He sobbed, fighting against his hold to try and knock both of them off the edge.

“We promised we’d never leave each other!”

“I have to leave, Jimin. If there was any other way, I wouldn’t. I’m sorry.”

His own eyes starting to get teary. He then pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“I love you, Jimin.”

“Taehy—”

Jimin’s voice faltered when he was suddenly shoved off the bridge.

“Tae!”

He called out while he quickly fell. Just before he hit the water, he saw his love get yanked off the bridge by a police officer. The water was ice cold and stung on Jimin’s skin. Taehyung was right though. The current was so fast that it swept away the male before officers even had a chance to look over the edge to search for him. It took about ten minutes of Jimin keeping himself afloat before he reached the tunnel again. He trudged through the tunnels and followed the path that Yoongi and Hoseok told him to. He knew he had to get out. If he didn’t he would let down Taehyung and his capture would’ve been all for nothing. After an hour of left, left, right, left, right, right.., there was a sudden bright light at the end of the tunnel. _Oh god.. Those are flashlights. They caught me. _Jimin went to quickly turn around but he heard a familiar voice.

“Jimin! Jimin we’re here! It’s us!”

“Hoseok?!”

He then paused and rushed towards the light. There was a burst of warm, fresh air and a yellow light that lit up the blue sky above them. Jimin stood up out of the tunnel to the outside world and was in utter shock. He made it. Hoseok and Yoongi both embraced him tightly.

“We’re so happy you made it. Isn’t beautiful?”

Yoongi asked, glancing around the world before them.

“Yeah…”

Jimin answered softly, then looking down upon realizing why he was there. His eyes filled with tears once again and he fell to his knees with a sob.

“Jimin?”

Hobi knelt beside him and touched his back, noticing that he was soaked from head to toe. He was about to ask what was wrong and then it clicked. He looked back at the tunnel and then to Jimin again.

“ Jimin, what happened? Where’s Taehyung?”

_________

A harsh bright light was all that could be seen. The sensation of feeling was definitely there – in the most horrific way though. It felt like every inch was being torn out, ripped apart, and put back together to form something different and wrong. The worst part was the feeling of burning knives in the head; deep in the mind. Just as it seemed the pain was dying down and about to stop, it’d start all over again and be even more intense. There were straps holding down the wrists, torso, and ankles but they were pointless. Obviously something was wrong but nothing would move; the body frozen with some sort of paralysis. Brief instances of echoes of screams and cursing could be heard over the constant booming voice that filled the room on repeat.

_‘Just take a nice breath in. Exhale that breath. Just allow yourself now to relax more and more. Because the nicest thing about hypnosis is that wonderful feeling of physical and mental relaxation that can now spread throughout your entire body. Because from this moment in time, there’s nothing, nothing of importance for you to do except relax. Relax.’_

“I had a wonderful day today. One of my house plants is blooming!”

Jungkook smiled brightly and looked to the man sitting across from him.

“What’d you do today, Taehyung?”

There was a grey fog that always covered him. He was constantly zoned out and monotone.

“Huh? Oh. I just wandered around the city…”

“How’s the job search going?”

“I… I can’t remember.”

“Can’t remember what?”

Jungkook tilted his head to the side and looked at his friend.

“I can’t remember what my old job used to be.”

Jungkook chuckled.

“Taehyung, you silly duck! You’ve never had a job before. You just graduated and are looking for a job.”

He scratched his head and winced softly, feeling the wound that was barely healed on his eyebrow. There was a brief flash of a strange place in his head, but it faded quickly.

“Right…”

Taehyung and Jungkook had been friends for a while now. They met at a fashion show when Jungkook accidentally bumped into him and spilled wine on his shirt. They met for lunch every other day between Jungkook’s intern job. Besides that, Taehyung didn’t really do anything except attend fashion shows and wander around aimlessly. That was his norm – that’s what he always had done. Wait… Had it always been this way? Yes. Of course it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long quote talking about hypnosis is directly from a song called ‘Relax’ by Rezz  
it’s actually one of the songs that inspired this whole story!!
> 
> well, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! only one more left, what will happen? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

“Have a good day, Taehyung. I’ll see you at my apartment for dinner tonight?”

Jungkook asked with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there.”

The older male answered. He then paid for lunch and stood up. Once Jungkook left, he sighed. Wandering time.

There were two places he always ventured off to. A shut down restaurant in the suburbs and a bridge in the outskirts of the city. He had no idea why he came to these places. He couldn’t remember any significant reason, but these were the places he was drawn to. A few times when he’d go to the bridge, he’d stand on the edge of it and look straight down. He felt a desire to jump but he never did. Something was holding him back, telling him he couldn’t jump or something bad would happen. It wasn’t the fact that he’d be pushed to some unknown area by the current or how cold the water could be. No, it was that he’d lose something if he did. But what? After someone would show their concern to him standing up there, he’d apologize and get down before immediately leaving the area. Then he’d usually go to this closed down, sealed off restaurant for some reason. It was on a block full of closed places. A dead zone, basically. He’d sit in front of the door of this restaurant for hours; zoned out with his head down and eyes glazed over. This was his life. Every day being bleak and repetitive. _I couldn’t have always been this way, right? I looked so different in that photo with Jungkook. So… happy. _Taehyung jolted when there was a sudden bang from inside the restaurant. He stood up and tried to look through the windows but they were completely blacked out. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he pushed open the door and stepped inside. The door closed on its own behind him and he looked around to see nothing that could’ve made that sound. _Bang! _There it was again. It definitely was not inside this restaurant though. It seemed to from behind one of the walls? Tae went over to one wall and pushed aside a small table. He pressed his hand to the wall and nothing happened. There was another bang and it was absolutely behind this wall. He pushed harder until the wall gave in and opened slightly on the side. Hesitantly, he went through the opening in the wall and found a long hallway in front of him. He turned and closed the wall door in case someone else heard the loud sounds and decided to come in too. Those noises had stopped while he walked down the hallway. When he arrived at the end of it, he saw a bar and a stage with a pole on it. There was dim lighting in the place but he suddenly made a connection. This was the place he saw every time he touched the cut on his head.

“Welcome home, Taehyung.”

There were two men standing in front of the bar and the taller one spoke up with a somehow familiar voice.

“Home? Where am I? Who are you two?”

He frowned and looked to the stage.

“This is illegal! I’m going to have to turn you in.”

While he pulled out his phone, he heard a soft ruffling. It wasn’t from either one of the men at the bar. It was right in front of him. When he looked up, the sight made him drop his phone.

“That… That’s impossible. I’ve only ever seen that design in my dreams. How do you have it?”

“Because you gave it to me, Taehyung.”

The blonde male’s voice was soft and his eyes seemed to hold some sort of sadness in them.

“This is your design. Bl—”

“Blue Star.”

Tae breathed out at the sudden memory of seeing himself working with seamstresses to create this dress. His hands began to shake and he had to sit himself in a chair before he passed out.

“I-I don’t understand. What’s happening?”

“You’re remembering.”

The male wearing the dress stepped over to the shaky male and knelt in front of him, gently taking one of his hands.

“Do you remember me?”

The dark-haired man looked to the one in front of him and slowly shook his head.

“Are-Are you a model? Is that where I’ve seen you before?”

He chuckled.

“I am. I’m _your_ model.”

He then sniffled a little.

“But you know me from somewhere else. From this place. You got that cut on your head by protecting me. You come to this place every day because this is where you met me. You go to the bridge because you saved my life there by sacrificing yourself. Please, Taehyung, don’t you remember me?”

Taehyung was in utter shock and his face surely showed it. Fragments of memories ran around his mind and only made him feel dizzier and more confused.

“No, I-I don’t remember you.”

A soft, choked out breath left the blonde’s lips and a tear ran down his cheek.

“Tae—”

“J, we have to go. He doesn’t remember and he’s going to turn us in.”

“No!”

He snapped.

“Yoongi, you have your love. You have no right to tell me to leave mine.”

He then turned back to Taehyung and held his face between his hands.

“You are the love of my life, Taehyung. You have to remember me.”

With that, he leaned upwards and pressed a deep kiss to the other’s lips.

Tae jolted harshly and pushed back against the chair he was in. A sharp shiver ran up his spine as full memories rushed back into his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and watched all his memories connect together and his life made sense once again. Everything from the night that he and Jungkook met to when he was taken away by a police officer flooded his mind. When the kiss finally broke, his eyes opened to see the man in front of him looking to him desperately.

“Jimin?”

Relief came over the dancer’s body and Taehyung stood up.

“Jimin!”

He suddenly embraced his lost lover and buried his face into his neck.

Jimin sobbed into Tae’s shoulder and gripped him hard, fearful of losing him again.

“Oh god, Taehyung, I thought I lost you forever!”

“No, no, baby. You’ll never lose me.”

He reassured him sweetly. He then looked up and smiled.

“Yoongi, Hoseok. It’s great to see you guys again.”

Tae then pulled away from the hug and looked to Jimin.

“Also, did you guys stalk me? How’d you know I always came here?”

Hoseok laughed.

“Yoongi’s a pro stalker.”

“I am not.”

He looked to his watch and then Jimin.

“Go get changed. We’re leaving here in ten.”

The blonde nodded and then pulled Taehyung along with him back into his old room.

“So, tell me all about the outside. What’s it li—”

Taehyung was suddenly cut off when Jimin kissed him passionately again.

“You can figure it out later.”

He then pushed his lover down onto the bed and sat on his lap, the dress nearly covering Tae’s entire body.

“I missed you so badly, Taehyung.”

Jimin leaned down and desperately kissed his lips and down his neck.

“Never, ever do something so stupid again.”

“Hey, you said it saved your life.”

Taehyung laughed softly.

“Hush.”

The blonde then slid down to be between Tae’s legs and tugged open his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

“Woah, what are you doing? We have to leave soon.”

“I don’t care. All I care about right now is having you close to me.”

Jimin then pulled out Taehyung’s dick and quickly started jerking him off. Taehyung tensed and groaned softly.

“Want me to blow you or have a quickie?”

“Quickie. Definitely a quickie.”

Taehyung immediately answered.

His boyfriend smirked excitedly and then stood up.

“Get yourself hard, baby.”

He carefully took off the dress and put it back into his backpack before getting on the bed again. He stuck his fingers into his own mouth and got them nice and wet so he could prep himself for a brief moment. Both men looked lustfully to one another as they pleasured themselves at the beginning.

Finally, Taehyung gripped Jimin’s hips once he was hard and pulled him closer.

“I can’t wait any longer.”

The blonde nodded, letting out a light breath.

“I can’t either.”

He then moved comfortably onto Tae’s lap and worked his hard dick into his body. He leaned his head back and moaned just as beautifully as he usually did for Taehyung.

“Fuck, I missed having you inside me.”

“I missed you altogether.”

Taehyung spoke with a light laugh before moaning as well. He squeezed his lover’s hips and dug his nails in a bit.

“Move for me, baby.”

Jimin immediately obeyed Tae’s command and started shifting his hips up and down, feeling his cock slide back and forth inside his tight body. Taehyung thrusted his hips up as well while the male on top picked up his pace. He ended up bouncing so fast that the bed creaked; sounding as if it was going to break under their passionate moves. Their moans and groans filled and room just as it had before and smiles crept onto their mouths as they remembered how wonderful it was to be in each other’s presence. Tae watched while Jimin bounced quickly on his dick and couldn’t help but feel so in love. He made a mental promise to never leave this stunning beauty alone again. He then sat up, wrapping his arms around Jimin while he continued to move his hips. The blonde let out a breathy moan from the slightly different position and put his arms around the other’s neck.

“You’re never allowed to take this perfect cock away from me again, got it?”

Jimin said, panting hard and already beginning to feel pre-cum drip down his erection.

“Never again, baby. I promise.”

Tae then thrusted up hard, groaning when he felt himself hit his lover’s prostate.

“Oh f-fuck~”

The blonde whimpered out a moan and bounced harder so that spot could get hit over and over. That made both men tense and moan more. They reached a point where they were both out of breath and on edge.

“I’m gonna cum.. Oh god, I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it just for me, my love.”

Taehyung said in a smooth, deep voice; thrusting upwards as best as he could. Just as Tae finished his sentence, there was hot cum all over their lower bodies. Breathlessly, he smiled and rubbed the blonde’s face.

“I love you, Jimin.”

“Huh, the last time you told me that, you pushed me off a bridge.”

Jimin teased, then leaning forward and kissing him.

“I love you too, Taehyung.”

They kissed once more before cleaning themselves up and getting dressed. They then walked out of Jimin’s room and back into the bar area.

“Eleven minutes. That’s pretty good timing for a decent fuck.”

Yoongi smirked and Hoseok nudged his arm.

“What? It’s funny.”

He then swung his own bag over his shoulders and gestured for them to follow.

“C’mon. Escape train is leaving.”

They followed after Yoongi and then the dark-haired male suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“Wait.”

Taehyung spoke up, suddenly realizing something.

“If I came back from being Chapelized…”

“Tae..”

“…then so can Jungkook.”

“Sweetheart, you had some memories still. Jungkook… he doesn’t. He’s too far gone.”

“I already almost left him once. I can’t do it again.”

“Taehyung, it’s simply too dangerous. He could turn you in the moment he notices you’re not Chapelized anymore.”

Hoseok added on worriedly.

“You three took the same risk coming to find me. I’m taking that risk for Jungkook whether you come with me or not.”

He said with a fiery determination.

Jimin then grabbed his arm and looked up to him.

“I just got you back and I’m never leaving you again. If this is what you want to do, I’ll come with you.”

Yoongi sighed heavily.

“Fine. Fine! We’ll go get him. All of us.”

_________________

“Jungkook!”

Taehyung knocked on the door of his apartment loudly.

The door then opened to reveal a distressed looking young male.

“Taehyung? What is going on? I was not expecting you for another two hours—”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Tae pushed his way inside and the three behind him followed.

“Who are these people?”

Jungkook asked with a light frown.

“I do not like strangers in my home.”

“I don’t care.”

The older man snipped a bit. He looked over to his friend and then stepped close to him, grabbing his arms.

“You need to snap out of this. Right now.”

“Snap out of what?”

“Out of your Chapelization!”

Jungkook glared at Taehyung and then shoved him away.

“Under Law 186-A I’m obliged to turn you into the police.”

“Tae, it’s time to go.”

Yoongi said, already starting to head towards the door with Hoseok.

“No!”

Both Jimin and Taehyung spoke at the same time. Tae smiled to his boyfriend and then turned back to Jungkook, tightly grabbing his wrist so he couldn’t walk away.

“Jungkook, this isn’t who you are! You’re not a rule follower, you’re a rebel. Now snap out of it and let’s stick it to this government by ditching this place.”

“There’s no way to leave The City. This is our home and you’re now acting as a terrorist. I’m turning you in no matter what.”

Taehyung huffed and then grabbed the strap that was hanging over his shoulder. He held out a broken camera to his friend and pushed it closer towards him.

“Remember this?”

Jungkook looked down to the camera and raised his eyebrow in confusion for a moment. There was a silent pause and then a sharp gasp from Kook. He gripped his chest and his eyes widened while he breathed heavily. Memories flooded his entire body and overcame the government’s attempt to erase them all. The night that camera shattered when Tae bumped into him, the club, Seoko turning him in… It all returned. The cloudiness in his eyes faded away when he finally looked up to his friend.

“Taehyung?”

His voice was back to normal…

“Jungkook..”

Tae tossed the camera onto a nearby chair and basically slammed into Jungkook with a tight hug. The younger reciprocated just as tightly and buried his face into his friend’s shoulder. Taehyung then pulled away and smiled happily.

“Grab your valuables, shove ‘em in a backpack, and follow us. We’re getting out of here.”

In a matter of seconds, Jungkook was packed and ready to go. He reunited briefly with the other three and gave Tae a proud punch on the shoulder when he heard Jimin was his official boyfriend. Then, out the door they went without a single glance back.

Jungkook followed the four that knew exactly where they were going. They knew they could get out but there was a wash of anxiety over the whole group once they hit the tunnel.

“You two first. We’re not risking you getting Chapelized again.”

Hoseok said to Jungkook and Taehyung.

Jimin and Tae agreed with a nod and the blonde went in first, his boyfriend following closely behind. Then Jungkook, Yoongi, and Hoseok came up behind them. It took a while but Jimin laughed excitedly when he saw that familiar bright light ahead of him. The five of them crawled faster through the tunnels and each one squinted while their eyes adjusted to the sunlight that a couple of them had never seen. Around them was a multitude of color – vibrant green grass, stunning pink and yellow flowers, and the bluest blue sky. Taehyung and Jungkook stood up in awe of the absolute beauty of it all.

Jimin grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and smiled.

“Welcome to our new home.”

Hoseok and Jimin then led the two newcomers along the river that came out from the tunnel while Yoongi spoke.

“The City basically kept us all in a dome where they controlled everything – weather included. They always kept it dark and drab in hopes of keeping people docile. Out here, though, this is the real world. There are these things called seasons where the weather changes throughout the year. Cool, huh?”

It took about half a day’s walk before there was suddenly a sight of buildings. Another city… It was full of people who had no fear of their government; people who lived in peace and harmony. They welcomed Jungkook and Taehyung with open arms.

“Many of us are escapees of The City. We built this place from the ground up and The City cares so little about what happens outside of their perimeters that we’ve never been bothered before.”

One of the council members of the city explained.

After thorough introductions and background checks, the two friends were made official citizens of this heavenly city named Seoul.

Only a week after living there, Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung all took part in Hoseok and Yoongi’s wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony and Jimin cried nearly the whole way through it. Tae designed both their wedding suits, having the incredible opportunity of finding a fashion designing job there. Jungkook was the photographer, finally achieving his career dreams. Jimin sang at the reception after discovering that he had the most gorgeous voice. Everything was perfect.

After that, the five of them rarely didn’t see each other. Yoongi and Hoseok owned a karaoke bar together and their friends were always the three regulars.

“Do you ever think about our old lives?”

Jimin asked Tae one night while they sat in a booth together.

He glanced over to his boyfriend, pulling his attention off Jungkook who was drunkenly singing on stage.

“Hm? Oh, sometimes. Mainly I just think about the time I spent with you. Why?”

“Just curious. I was thinking about how lucky we are, is all.”

Jimin leaned into his boyfriend’s body when he put his arm around his shoulders. Taehyung pressed a kiss to his forehead and they continued to watch Kook stumble and slur over the words to his song with happy smiles on their faces.

After dropping a blacked out Jungkook off in his apartment, Taehyung and Jimin went back to their home. Nearly six months had passed since they escaped The City. Neither of them took for granted their new lives. Though, they occasionally remembered the past.

“Go ahead, open it.”

Tae said while sitting on the couch next to Jimin who had a wrapped box on his lap.

The blonde excitedly opened it up and gasped softly.

“This is…”

He gently held up the outfit in front of him.

“The lingerie you designed for me before we even started dating! You had it made for me?”

“Made it with my own two hands.”

He kissed Jimin’s cheek.

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

Jimin carefully set down the box and then tackled his boyfriend with a loving hug.

“You’re the best.”

Taehyung smiled before sitting up.

“Oh! I almost forgot…”

He then stood and ran off into their room.

“I have one more thing for you. Close your eyes!”

He called out.

The former stripper giggled at Tae’s actions and then closed his eyes, covering them with his hands to make sure he wasn’t tempted to peek. A moment passed and he could hear footsteps coming over to him and a soft ruffling of clothing.

“Open.”

When Jimin’s eyes opened, his heart nearly stopped. Taehyung was down on one knee holding out the most beautiful diamond ring to him. He didn’t even get another word out before the blonde answered.

“Yes. Yes!”

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend – no – fiancé’s neck and kissed him deeply. When he finally pulled back, Tae took Jimin’s hand and slid the engagement ring onto his finger.

“I love you so much, Taehyung.”

He said with tears in his eyes.

“I love you too, Jimin.”

He responded before embracing him in another hug; so excited for the next chapter of their lives to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for reading my fanfic!  
I really hope you all enjoyed the ending and all of it in general  
also, I was thinking of making a 'sequel' with Namjoon and Jin and possibly a prequel with Hobi and Yoongi. would anyone be interested in reading those? please let me know in the comments!! :')


End file.
